


I'm Sorry, I Lied

by Jieee



Category: GOT7
Genre: Happy ending I guess?, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jieee/pseuds/Jieee
Summary: Jaebum keep on missing everytime they finish a schedule. One day,  Jinyoung can't take it and confronted the leader. But what happen when the truth never been told but more lies happen? What happen to the group, to their friendship?





	1. Hard Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story~~~

"You guys... Can you please keep your voice down a bit? It's too loud..." Jinyoung said while massaging his temple slowly.

"Sorry hyung. We keep our voice down. But, are you okay hyung? Do you still have your headache?" Bambam asked worriedly when he saw his hyung's face looked so pale. Jinyoung looked at his dongsaeng and smile slightly.

"I'm okay. Maybe because I didn't rest well. Don't worry about me okay? By the way, have you seen Jaebum hyung?" Jinyoung asked curiously. His leader said he want to bought the group dinner, but he goes missing until now.

"Jaebum hyung? Nope. But early I heard manager hyung said something to Youngjae hyung but I don't know what. You should asked him." Bambam said casually while trying to kick Yugyeom from taking his cookies.

"Oh really? Okay then. I just asked him. And both of you, don't stay up late. You know our leader hate it right? And don't be too loud." Jinyoung said while standing up from the couch and went to Youngjae and Jaebum's room.

"Okay hyung! We keep it in our mind. Yah Yugyeom! Stop taking my cookies!" Bambam shout at Yugyeom and continued to argue with the boy about his cookies.

_Knock knock~_

"Yes? The door is not locked. You can come in!" Youngjae shout from the inside. Jinyoung open the door and looked for the younger. But he sees nothing. "Youngjae?" Jinyoung asked when he fully in and closed the door.

"I'm here hyung!" Youngjae shout from nowhere only God know. Jinyoung chuckled when he saw the younger was lying on the leader's bed, covered with the thick blanket while playing games with his laptop.

"Oh Jinyoung hyung... What's up? Do you need something?" Youngjae quickly wake up from lying position and give space for the older to sit beside him.

"Oh.. it's nothing. Just I want to asked you something. Can I?" Jinyoung said nervously. Youngjae looked at his hyung weirdly.

"O-Okayyy... Sure. What is it?" Youngjae said casually while shutting down his laptop and concentrate on his hyung instead.

"Well I just wanna asked. Have you seen Jaebum hyung? I heard manager hyung said something to you?" Jinyoung asked while looking at the younger's brownish eyes.

"Jaebum hyung? No... but manager hyung tell me that Jaebum hyung have to go somewhere really important. And I don't know where it is. And he might be late tonight and he told me to sleep first and not to wait for Jaebum hyung. That all. Why hyung?" Youngjae said while looking at his hyung innocently.

Jinyoung sigh heavily. He then looked at the younger and smile slightly. "Oh is that so... okay then. Thank you Jae-ah. I'm sorry for interrupt you." Jinyoung said while going for the door.

"Hyung..."

Jinyoung looked back at the younger with puzzled expression. "Yes Youngjae?" The younger looked at Jinyoung seriously. "Don't worry too much about Jaebum hyung. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Jinyoung looked at the younger and sigh. "Sure.. yeah.. if that so, I'm glad. Go to sleep Youngjae. We have to wake up early tomorrow. Good night." Jinyoung said while open the door. "Good night to you too Jinyoung hyung." Youngjae said sleepily.

Jinyoung looked at the younger. He switched off the light and close the door slowly. He looked in front of him, and saw Bambam and Yugyeom still fighting at the kitchen. Mark and Jackson were already sleep but he still here, worrying about his leader.

"Bambam, Yugyeom. Go to sleep now. It's already 12 a.m. Quick. Go to your room." Jinyoung said to the two maknae. "You should sleep too hyung. You headache will be worse tomorrow." Bambam said worriedly.

Jinyoung looked at the maknae and laughed. "You worried about me huh? I'm fine kid. I will go to sleep after you guys go. Okay?" Jinyoung said softly while ruffling the younger's soft hair.

"Okay then. Good night hyung!" The two maknaes said in unison to their hyung. Jinyoung just smile. He then take a sit on the couch and wait for the leader to come back.

_6 hours ago..._

_Jaebum POV_

"Hello, Mr. Im... Inspector Kim want to meet you at the station. Something important he want to discuss with you." An officer said.

Jaebum sigh heavily. He looked at his watch and looked at his members in front of him who playing and laughing with each other.

"Please just call me Jaebum. Mr. Im is my father. And why he want to meet me? Is something happen?" Jaebum asked with a worried voice. He can't stop feeling worried when he heard Inspector Kim's name.

"I don't know sir. But Inspector Kim tell me to tell you this. He said if you can come quickly as you can, it would be nice."

Jaebum was shaking. His hands trembling while holding the phone. He breathe in slowly and looked at his manager who sit beside him.

"Okay. Tell him I will be there in 30 minutes. It that okay?" Jaebum said while looking at his watch. "Yes sir. That would be great. I will tell Inspector Kim about it."

"Okay then." Jaebum said slowly. Once he hung up, his manager looked at him worriedly. "Jaebum-ah.. Are you okay? You're sweating a lot." His manager said while take a towel near them and wiped his sweat on his forehead.

"I'm fine hyung. By the way hyung, can I talk with you privately?" Jaebum said anxiously. His manager looked at him weirdly. "Okay. I will tell the others for a moment."

"Kids. Jaebum and I have something to do. Stay here for a while okay? And don't making too much noises." The manager said while looking at Jackson and Bambam.

The two of them pouted cutely. "Why are you looking at us? Not only us that make the noise. Them too." Jackson protest cutely. "Yes hyung... Yugyeom and Youngjae hyung also always makes sound. Why only us you target?" Bambam said not satisfied. Their manager sigh heavily while rubbing his temple softly. Jaebum looked at his manager and chuckled quietly.

"You guys... please... don't be like this. Just stay calm and control yourself. Not too loud. You know Jinyoung have a headache since this morning right? Don't make his headache worse. Okay? After this I will bought us dinner. Anything you like. Okay?" Jaebum said with his leader's voice but in a soft way.

"Really? You promise?" Jackson said excitedly. Jaebum who standing in front of him just nodded his head. "YEAH! Okay hyung. You can count on me." Jackson said while hugging the leader's small figure.

"Thank you Jackson-ah. I go first okay?" Jaebum said while patted the rapper's head softly.

"Okay"

"And Jinyoung-ah, don't forget to eat your painkiller okay?" Jaebum remind the younger. Jinyoung looked at Jaebum and smile cutely.

"Okay hyung. I will"

"Good. Okay, be good boys. I will be right back."

After that Jaebum and his manager went outside far a little bit from the room. His manager looked at the leader weirdly. "Jaebum-ah.. is something happen?" his manager asked worriedly.

"E-Err.. actually yes. Nothing bad, but something has happen. Hyung... do you remember 5 years ago, 2 years after Jinyoung and I come in, something bad happen to me. Do you remember?"

"E-Err... 5 years ago? Oh! I remember. You've been kidnapped and being... torture by your childhood kidnapper r-right?" His manager said cautiously. He trying so hard to not hurting the leader's feeling.

"Yes hyung. That's it. So this what happen. Early, an officer called me, saying that the police that handle my case, Inspector Kim, asking me to come to the station to meet him in..." Jaebum glance at his watch and looked back at his manager. "25 minutes. So can you tell the boys that I will going somewhere really important? I'll give you my card, so that they can eat whatever they want tonight. Please hyung?"

Jaebum said softly while looking at his manager with a pleading eyes. His manager looked at him and sigh heavily. "Jaebum-ah... how about Jinyoung? You know he should know about this right? He was there when we found you in that abandoned house. You know how he was when he sees your body covered with blood. He have an extreme trauma for 3 years. You can't do this to him."

Jaebum looked at his manager and then looked at his fingers. He suddenly feels guilt spreading inside his body. "I know hyung. That's why I don't want to tell him about this. I hate seeing him crying because of me again."

His manager looked at him and sigh. "It's okay Jaebum-ah. I understand. But you need to be careful okay? If something bad happen, you need to tell me. Do you understand young boy?" His manager said sternly. "And about Jinyoung, if he asked about you, I will do everything that I can to cover it. Don't worry about it."

Jaebum looked at his manager and smile widely, showing his cute gummy. "Thank you so much hyung!! You're my saviour. I will go now okay? Thank you once again hyung!" Jaebum said cheerfully while hugging his manager tightly. "Okay2... just go cutie. Be careful." His manager said worriedly.

"Okay hyung. I will. Bye hyung!" Jaebum said while running toward the car that his other manager has wait.

"Please be careful Jaebum-ah... I don't think your members and I can take the risk seeing you getting hurt again..." the manager said quietly while seeing the car drive away from his sight.


	2. Pretending

_3_ _rd person POV_

 _Why Inspector Kim want to meet me? Is something happen? Please not now. Oh my~_ Jaebum think hardly. He keep on massaging his temple. His manager looked at him slightly and back to drive.

"Jaebum-ah, are you okay? You looked pale. Do you want me to send you back?" His manager asked worriedly. Jaebum looked at his manager and smile slightly. "I'm okay hyung. Inspector Kim want to meet me. It's must be important. I just have a slight headache, maybe because I think too much. It's okay, in my backpack I still have the painkiller that you give me. If I still feels the headache, I will eat it. Okay hyung?"

His manager didn't believe what the leader said but he just shrugged it off. When they arrives at the station, before Jaebum get out from the car, the manager grab his hand.

"Yes hyung?"

"Please be careful Jaebumie... If anything, call me. I will wait outside." His manager said worriedly while looking at Jaebum's orb.

"Hyung~ you know we are at police station right? I will be fine. If anything, i will call you okay? Don't worry. I'll go now." Jaebum said cheerfully to his manager. He hide his nervous and anxious and pretend he was fine.

_Inside the station.._

"Hello, I'm Im Jaebum. I come here to meet Inspector Kim?" Jaebum asked one of the officer at the counter.

"Oh yes sir. Inspector Kim is waiting for you in his office. Please follow me."

Jaebum looked around the station and reminiscing the time he was here 5 years ago. He shrugged off the thought and quickly follow the officer.

Once he arrive, the officer go just like that making Jaebum looked at the door with a blank face.

 _Knock_ _knock~_

 _"_ Come in"

Jaebum twist the door knob and open the door slowly. "Inspector Kim?" Jaebum said quietly. "Yes! Bummie.. Come in!" Inspector Kim said cheerfully. Jaebum chuckled a little when he hear the police said cheerfully.

Once he walked into the room, he been attacked by a tight hug from the police. At first Jaebum was shocked, but then he recognize the same warm hug that he received 5 years ago, making him relaxed.

"Inspector Kim..."

"Jaebumie! I miss you! How are you? I heard you back get hurt? Is that true? How come you always getting hurt? Be careful next time Jae!" Inspector Kim nagging at the leader while holding both of his cheeks. Jaebum pouted when he heard the police nagging.

"It's not that I want it to happen. It's just happen. I can't help it. And i miss you too Inspector Kim. You looked..." Jaebum looked at the man in front of him from head to toes. "Good. You looked healthy!" Jaebum said while chuckled cutely.

"Yah you ungrateful brat! Come here!"

Inspector Kim quickly headlock the leader playfully. The leader just laughed loudly. "And what I said about that. Don't call me Inspector Kim. Just call me Joonie hyung. I've known you for 6 years, but you still call me formally." The inspector said while looking at the leader who smile sheepishly.

"Hehehhee.. I'm sorry Inspec- i mean Joonie hyung." Jaebum said while smile cutely, showing his pearl teeth and cute gummy.

"You're still cute like before. So come here, sit down." Joonie said while dragging Jaebum to the couch in his office.

"So... Joonie hyung.. Why you call me here?" Jaebum said casually while looking around the room. _Well, his room have change a lot from when the last time i come._ Jaebum think.

"Well.. That the problem is. I need to tell you something." Joonie said seriously. Jaebum looked at him, freeze. He can feels the cold sweat on his palm. He's shivering.

"W-What i-is it?" Jaebum said stuttering. Joonie quickly grab the leader's hands and hold it tightly. "Jaebum-ah, i know you have a hard time to forget what happen to you 5 years ago. But.. "

Jaebum stared at his hyung with a scared eyes. "B-but?" Jaebum asked anxiously. "But, I have bad news for you regarding the case." Joonie said quietly. Jaebum looked at his hyung still. He can feels his eyes were wet.

"B-bad n-news? W-what i-is it h-hyung?" Jaebum said softly. His tears already flow along his cheeks like a waterfall. "H-he.. Aish.. I don't want to say this to you but i have to," Joonie said while looking at his hands that hold the leader's hands. He looked at Jaebum and sigh heavily. "Jaebum-ah... He run away from the prison this evening."

Once Joonie said the word 'runaway' , Jaebum automatically close his eyes tight while letting his tears to flow. He keep his eyes tight for about 2 minutes. "Jaebum-ah.. I know it must be hard for you. But you need to know about this. He run away this evening, he knock down 2 police men and he have a gun. We investigate his cell, and found that.. " Joonie stop talking. Jaebum feels sick. He feels like he want to vomited.

"Found what hyung?" Jaebum said softly while open his eyes and looked at his hyung. "We found that he paid someone to stalk you. And in his cell, has a lot of your pictures. At the concert, fansign, and even at some festivals. He also targeting your group members too Jaebum-ah..." Joonie said quietly while holding the leader's hands even tighter.

"My members? Oh god! Hyung!!! Please do something about it! I don't care if he want me or what but please don't let him hurt my members! Please hyunggg!" Jaebum cried loudly. He cover his face with his hands and cried. Joonie looked at him sadly and quickly went beside him and hug the leader's tightly.

"Shhh.. Don't worry Jaebum-ah.. I promise will protect you and your members. You don't need to worry. Shh.." Joonie said while caressing the leader's back softly. Jaebum hug his hyung tightly. Even though he feels scared because his kidnapper was out, but he was more scared if his members get hurt.

"Hyung.. What happen now? What should I do?" Jaebum said softly while wiping his tears with the back of his hand.

"Right now what you have to do is just act normally. Don't show that you're scared or you're being cautious about your surrounding. Okay? And you need to tell your members about this." Joonie said seriously.

"My members? No no no.. They didn't need to know about this. They will be scared. Especially Jinyoung. No. I would never tell them about this." Jaebum said while shaking his head.

"Jaebum-ah.. "

"No hyung.. Just no.. Please don't force me. I will be fine if they don't know about this. Let just my managers know about this. They can take care of me. Please hyung... " Jaebum plead his hyung. Joonie sigh heavily.

"Okay2. Fine. But you need to promise me to be careful. Okay young boy? If something happen, I will call you again. Okay?" Joonie said while holding the leader's hands.

"Okay hyung. And hyung... Please don't tell my parents and my brother about this too. I don't want they to worried about me." Jaebum said softly. Joonie looked at Jaebum. _He looked so fragile. He doesn't deserve this._

"Okay Jae. I will. Now you go back to your dorm carefully okay? You want me to tell your manager or you want to tell them by yourself?" Joonie said while stand up.

"I will tell them by myself. And hyung.. Thank you so much for always protecting me. I don't know how i will repay you." Jaebum said while hugging his hyung tightly while crying again.

"You don't need to repay me anything Jaebum-ah.. I already treat you like my own son. And i just want you to be happy. That's all." Joonie said softly while wiping the tears that flow along the leader's cheeks with his thumb.

Jaebum smile at his hyung. "Okay hyung. I will be happy. Don't worry hyung." Jaebum said while wiping his tears like a kid.

"You're so cute Jae. Aigooo.. Okay2. Go now boy. It's already late now." Joonie said while looking at the clock in his room.

"Okay hyung.. I'll go first. Bye hyung!" Jaebum said while pick his backpack and wave cutely at his hyung.

"Okay2.. Be careful." Joonie said while chuckled a little. _This kid. So cute._ Joonie think while shaking his head.

_Outside the station..._

"Jaebum-ah? Are you okay? Why your eyes red? Are you crying?" His manager asked a lot of questions once the leader get inside the car.  
"Hyung.."

"Why you shivering? Are you cold?"

"Hyung.. "

"I will turn on the heater. Your jacket is already thick but why you still shivering?"

"HYUNG!"

His manager stop whatever he was doing and looked at the leader. Jaebum smile widely. "Hyung.. I'm sorry i shout at you. But hyung, calm down. I'm fine. First ,yes i was crying early. I tell you later. Second, i was shivering not because the cold, it something else. I will tell you that later too. But now, can we go home? The others will be worried if they didn't sleep yet." Jaebum said softly while looking at his manager who sigh relief.

"Really? Is that so? Okay2. Promise to tell me later okay? Wear your sit belt now. We will get going." His manager said while starting the engine.

"Yes sir" Jaebum said playfully.

_At the dorm..._

The clock strike 1 a.m. but the leader were still nowhere to be found. The dorm was quiet. All of them were sleep soundly in their respective room. But one member not in his room. He was asleep at the couch in the living room, while waiting for the leader to come back.

Jaebum open his dorm's door as quiet as he can. He looked inside. _It's dark. They must be already sleep._ Jaebum looked at his watch and it show 1 a.m.  _Of course they already asleep. It's already 1_ _a.m_ _._ Jaebum chuckled but then froze after he heard noise in the living room. He quickly take off his shoe and walked slowly to the living room.

He still heard noise, like someone mumbled something. But he didn't get what it say. He switch on his phone's flashlight and looked for the noise. Then he saw a figure lying in the couch. He quickly turn off his flashlight and walked to that person. It's Jinyoung. His best friend, his close dongsaeng that always be beside him.

He kneeled down a little to looked at the younger's face. The younger having some kind of nightmare. He keep on mumbled something. And Jaebum want to hear what the younger said, he put his ear closer to the younger.

"Jaebum hyung.. "

Jaebum shocked. _Is he dream of me?_ Jabum think slightly while looking at the younger's stress face.

"Jaebum hyung, please don't go.. Don't leave me.. Jaebum hyung.. "

Jaebum looked at the younger softly. The younger plead helplessly while crying. Jaebum feels sad when he saw the younger's cry. _What happen when he knows about it? He must be crying even worse. Huh.._ Jaebum sigh heavily. He then wiped the younger's tears with his thumb, making the younger wake up from his slumber.

"H-hyung?" Jinyoung said sleepily. He blink a few times before his eyes focus in front of him. "Yeah, it's me. Why are you sleep here? You will get sick. Come on, wake up. Go sleep in your room." Jaebum said while standing up but being pulled towards the younger making he lose his balanced and fall on the younger.

"Jin-"

"Hyung, where have you been? I was worried about you. Don't leave like that. I'm scared something bad happen to you again." Jinyoung said while sobbing on the leader's chest. He was hugging the leader with such an awkward position.

The leader had one of his hand beside the younger's head, his right knee is besides the younger thigh, and his other hand was holding the couch for supporting his whole body from crushing the younger.

"Jinyoung-ah.. "

Jinyoung the start sobbing loudly at the leader's chest. Jaebum who feels uneasy with the situation, sigh heavily. He then pulled the younger up so that he can stand properly and hug the younger.

"Shh.. Calm down Jinyoungie.. I'm fine. Nothing happen to me. Calm down okay? Don't cry. You know how I hate seeing you cry? Hmm.. " Jaebun said softly while caressing the younger's hair. Jinyoung just. Nodded his head but still sobbing.

"Shh.. It's okay. Come on. I'll send you to your room." Jaebum said while walking slowly to the younger's room while the younger still hugging him.

Once he arrive at the younger's room, he don't even bothered to switch on the light and straight to the bed. He sit on the bed with the younger.

"Jinyoung? Are you okay?"

Jinyoung looked at up seeing his hyung looked at his with such a worried eyes. He sniffed cutely and nodded his head slowly.

"Okay.. You should sleep now. Do you still having your headache?" Jaebum asked softly while remove the younger's fringe from his eyes. The younger shake his head without saying anything. Jaebum smile softly and patted the younger's head.

"Good. I was worried early. Now you sleep okay." Jaebum said softly while telling the younger to lie down. The younger do all the leader tell him while staring at his hyung all the time.

"Good night Jinyoungie. Sweet dream." Jaebum said sweetly while kissing the younger's forehead softly. Jinyoung close his eyes for a while the moment the leader's lips touch his forehead. He open his eyes, seeing the leader looked at him warmly.

"H-hyung, can you sleep with me tonight?" Jinyoung said quietly while looking at his hyung eyes. Even though the room is dark, he still can see the sparkling in the older's eyes.

Jaebum looked at his dongsaeng and smile widely. "Of course Jinyoungie." Jaebum said while ruffling the younger's hair fondly. He then close the door quietly and went to the younger.

The younger give his leader a space to lie down. Jaebum lie down next to the younger and looked at him. Jinyoung just stare at his leader with his wet eyes. "Why are you crying again? I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry okay?" Jaebum said softly while wiping the younger's tears.

"Hyung.. Please don't leave me. I don't know how I'm gonna do without you besides me." Jinyoung said softly while looking at the leader sadly. Jaebum quickly pull the younger in his arm and hug him tight.

"Don't say like that. I would never leave you. Even if I leave, I will bring you to come with me. Okay?" Jaebum said playfully. "So don't cry like this again. I hate it. Okay Jinyoungie?" Jaebum said while kissing the younger's eyes softly.

Jinyoung looked at his leader and smile. "Okay hyung." Jinyoung mumbled against Jaebum's chest. "Good. Good night Jinyoung-ah. I love you my dongsaeng." Jaebum said softly while kissing the younger's head. Jaebum didn't hear the answer but he knows what the answer is.

_I love you too Jaebum hyung._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive me if you see any mistakes.. English is not my 1st language.. ^__^


	3. Discover

The next morning, the boys were still sleeping soundly. For Jaebum and Jinyoung, they have different story. In their room, Jaebum has his arm secured protectively around Jinyoung, while the younger was hugging the leader tightly while his head on the older's chest. After few minutes later, Jaebum wake up. He blinks a few times before open his eyes while yawning.

Jaebum looked around him. He shocked seeing he's in unfamiliar room. He rubbed his eyes again several times. He looked again and then he remember what happen yesterday. _Oh god. Yesterday event. What should I do? I have to tell manager_ _hyungs_ _first. I should tell them after breakfast._  Jaebum think hardly. Then he heard mumbles besides him.

He looked besides him, there Jinyoung who hugging his waist tightly. He smile warmly.  _Jinyoung looked so peaceful like this. I feels reluctant to tell him about the case. Huh..._ Jaebum sigh heavily while caressing the younger's hair softly.

Suddenly the younger yawn cutely while nuzzle his head on the leader's abs. Jinyoung smile cutely. "Why are you smiling like that boy?" Jaebum asked amusedly. Jinyoung just shake his head and still smiling.

"Nothing. Just I miss hugging you like this. I mean we're busy lately with our schedules and we don't have time to spend together like before." Jinyoung said sadly while playing with his leader's shirt. Jaebum looked at Jinyoung and chuckled.

Jinyoung looked at his leader disbelieved.  _Did he just laughed at me?_ Jinyoung think for a while. Jaebum smile widely at the younger's dumbfounded face and pulled him close. "Aigooo my Jinyoungie.. Why so cute?? My heart is weak in the morning, stop acting cute like this!" Jaebum said while laughed.

"Hyungggg~ not funny okay!" Jinyoung pouted.

"Okay2... I'm sorry my dear. Just.. You're miss me didn't you? Aigoo.. I miss you too Jinyoungie. I know we were busy lately, but you can always tell me if you want something right?" Jaebum said sweetly while patting the younger's head.

Jinyoung looked at the leader and pouted cutely. "I know. But you seems busy lately and you still recovering from your injury. That's why I didn't want to disturbed you." Jinyoung said sadly while hugging the older tighter than before.

"Aigoo Jinyoungiee... I think you're more busy than me. You have your drama shooting, then our schedules. It's must be tired right? Maybe I should asked manager hyung to give us a day off to rest?" Jaebum asked while looking at the younger's sparkling eyes.

Jinyoung smile sweetly and the leader. "It's okay hyung. We're fine. I'm fine as long as you're here with me." Jinyoung said while hiding his blushed face on the older's torso. Jaebum laughed comically.

"Aigoo.. Early in the morning, I already having a sweet talk with my dongsaeng. This is nice. We should do this more often." Jaebum said playfully while laughing. Jinyoung smile seeing the leader's laughed. Then suddenly,

"Hyung, you would never leave me right?" Jinyoung said. Jaebum looked at the younger for a while. "Of course Jinyoungie. Why are you asking me like that?" Jaebum said softly while caressing the younger's head. "Nothing. Just want a confirmation from you. You promise that you will never leave me?" Jinyoung asked again quietly while playing with the leader's fingers.

Jaebum think for a while.  _Jinyoung being weird. Is he suspected something about it?_ Jaebum think hardly while staring at Jinyoung without saying anything. "Hyung?" Jinyoung called the leader. Jaebum looked at his dongsaeng and smile gently. "Yes Jinyoung? Don't think too much about it. You know I will never leave you or the others right?" Jaebum said while kissing Jinyoung's forehead. Jinyoung looked at his hyung gently. "But.. I want you to promise me. Please.." Jinyoung plead while showing his puppy eyes.

Jaebum chuckled seeing the younger cute side. "You're such a kid Jinyoung-ah.. Okay2, fine. I promise not to leave you. Okay? Satisfied?" Jaebum said while looking at the younger. Jinyoung looked at Jaebum and smile cutely while nodded. "Aigoo this kid. Come on. Let's wake up the others" Jaebum said while pulled the younger up together with him. Jaebum then get out from the bed first and went to the door. He think for awhile.  _I'm sorry_ _Jinyoung-ah_ _.. I can't keep that promise to you._

Jinyoung looked at the leader and smile widely. He was so happy get to spend time with his hyung like this.

_During breakfast..._

"Guys.. Later, I'm not gonna be with you for practice. I have important meeting with manager hyungs. So don't practise too much while I'm gone and don't play too. Listen to your hyungs. I said it especially for the 2 of you. Understand?" Jaebum said using his leader's voice to the 2 maknaes. The others who busying eating their breakfast, stop for a while and looked at the leader.

"Yes Jaebum hyung.." The maknaes said helplessly while pouted. Jaebum chuckled seeing his members acting like that. Jackson looked at the maknaes and laughed playfully. "Don't worry hyung, if they don't listen to us, I will knock their head one by one." Jackson said evilly while showing his fist.

Youngjae who busying eating his cereals, laughed out loud until he chocked and keep on coughing. Jaebum who sit besides him, chuckled seeing the younger. He rubbed Youngjae's back softly while hand him a glass of water.

"Youngjae-ah.. Next time eat first. Look what happen when you do 2 things in 1 time." Jaebum said softly. Youngjae who just calm down from his 'almost death' time, smile cheekily at the leader. "Hehehe.. Sorry hyung. I will be careful next time."

Jaebum just shake his head. He looked at his watch and quickly drink his juice. "I have to go now, you guys take care okay?" Jaebum said while taking his jacket at the living room and quickly wears his shoes. "You too Jaebum-ah.. Don't forget to eat!" Mark shout at the leader. Jaebum just give him okay sign and run toward the door. The others then continued eating their breakfast but Jackson still staring at the door.

Jinyoung who feels something, stop eating and looked at his members. He saw Jackson, staring at the door with a sad face. "Jackson? Are you okay?" Jinyoung asked worriedly. Jackson startled hearing someone called his name. He looked at Jinyoung and smile like always. "Yup. I'm totally fine." He then continued eating his breakfast.

Jinyoung still looking at Jackson weirdly.  _Why everyone acting so weird today? First Jaebum hyung. Now Jackson. What the??_ Jinyoung think confusedly. Then he just shrugged it off. Jackson on the other hand, still think about what he just heard early.

* _Flashback_ _1 hour_ ag _o*_

"Jinyoung-ah, you go wake up the maknaes, I will wake up Jackson and Mark hyung. Okay?" Jaebum said while rubbing his eyes and yawn cutely. Jinyoung chuckled seeing his leader act like that.

"How about Youngjae?" Jinyoung asked.

"That kid? Let me wake him up. He will be the last one." Jaebum said while chuckled. Jinyoung laughed and go to do their task.

_Knock knock~~_

Jaebum open the door quietly. He looked at Jackson and Mark who sleep soundly. He go to the windows and open the curtains. He looked at them gently.  _What happen if they know about it? Is they still gonna sleep soundly like this again? Or they will never gonna sleep?_ Jaebum think sadly.

"Mark hyung.. Hyung.. Wake up.. It's already 10 a.m." Jaebum wake up the oldest softly. He doesn't need too much energy to wake up the older because the older will wake up as soon as he heard noises.

"Errr.. Jaebumie? What time is it?" Mark asked sleepily. Jaebum chuckled cutely. "Yes it's me. It's already 10 hyung. Wake up. I will wake up Jackson." Jaebum said while pulling the older up from his comfort space. Mark wiggling his body, protest. He seriously don't want to wake up. "Hyunggg~~ come on.. We have scheduled today.. Quick!" Jaebum whined cutely while pouted. The older open his eyes slowly and chuckled seeing the leader act cutely like that. The leader said he didn't like doing cute stuff, but now he's showing his cute side without he realise.

"Okay2. I'm already up. Aigooo.. Why are you being so cute in the morning, huh Jaebumie?" Mark said while patted the leader's head gently. Jaebum stare at Mark disbelieved. "I'm not cute. Stop calling me cute. Aishh.. Seriously. First is Jinyoung, now you.. Who's next?" Jaebum said frustrated while crossing his arms.

"Next is me."

Both of the boys startled and quickly looked at the voice unison. It's Jackson. He already up since he heard the leader open the door. But he pretend to be sleep. "Yah! Both of you! Aishh! Wake up by yourself!" Jaebum said cutely stormed out from the room. Mark and Jackson hi five to each other. They really love to tease the leader. It's cute seeing he mad like that.

"Hyung, go shower first. I need to do something first!" Jackson said while quickly get out from his bed and follow the leader. Mark who looked from behind just shake his head.

Jackson get out from his room and look for the pouty leader. He found him at the kitchen, talking to his phone. Jackson at first don't want to interrupt his leader's speak, but he heard something that make him stay.

"What you mean hyung?"

"Please do something about it. Don't let him hurt my family and my members."

_Hurt? Family? Us? What the hell is happening?_ Jackson think while still looking at the leader's stress face.

"WHAT?!" Jaebum shout loudly. He quickly looked around him, checking if one of his member is here. Jackson who saw it, quickly hide behind the wall. He looked back at the leader. The leader focus on his phone back.

"What? Do I have to do that?"

Jackson looked at the leader's stress face. He feels that his heart break into million pieces seeing his hyung like this. Jaebum who keep on massaging his temple while listening to the other line, quickly sit down on the chair near him. He can feels his legs trembling so much.

_"_ _Jaebum-ah_ _? Are you still there?"_

"Yes hyung, I'm still here. Just, can we talk about this later? I have to get ready for my schedule. We'll meet at 3 okay? I will bring my 2 managers too." Jaebum said while sigh heavily.

_"Okay_ _Jae_ _.. Don't think too much about these for a while. Everything's gonna be okay."_

"Huh? Okay? Not to think about these? Seriously hyung?! After you tell me last night, I can't stop thinking about it. How can you tell me not to think too much about these??" Jaebum shout angrily while pulling his hair frustrated. Then he notice something. He looked in front of him, standing Jackson looked at him with wide eyes.

Jaebum shocked.  _Shit! Did he heard everything?_ Jaebum think panicked. His hands started to shaking.

"H-hyung.. I have to go now. I'll meet you later okay? Bye." Jaebum quickly hang up and stand up. "J-Jackson? How long h-have you standing there?" Jaebum asked stuttering.

Jackson on the other side, just standing still looking at his leader. "E-errr.. About 15 minutes? Hyung, what's happen?" Jackson asked confusedly. Jaebum looked at the younger and sigh heavily.

"I-I... Jack-"

"Jaebum hyunggg~~ Help me! Jinyoung hyung want to kill us!" Bambam shout from his room, cutting their conversation. The leader looked at Jackson while saying, "Jack. I'll tell you later okay?" After that he quickly when to the maknae's room.

* _End of flashback*_

Jackson stared at his cereal longingly. He doesn't feels like to eat anymore. He keep on thinking about what he just heard from his leader's conversation.  _Hurt? Is something might happen to us? Or to him?_ Jackson think hardly until he didn't even realize that Mark was staring hard at him.

"Hey Jack. Are you okay?"

Jackson startled. He looked up seeing his best friend looking at him worriedly. "Y-yeah.. I'm totally fine. W-why do you asked me like that?" Jackson stuttering.  _Damn. Why the hell I'm stuttering? Shit! Now Mark definitely gonna be so suspicious._ Jackson curse silently in his head.

"Well you're stuttering man. You totally not okay. So come on. Tell me what's up in your mind." Mark said while looking straight into Jackson's eyes.

Jackson silent. He looked down at his fingers while thinks hardly.  _Should I told him about what happen early? But Jaebum hyung seems hiding it from us. He surely don't want us to worry._ Jackson looked back at Mark and sigh lowly.

"Well actually nothing's in my mind. I just remember something from the past. That's all." Jackson lied to Mark while smile slightly.  _I shouldn't tell any of them about this. If something bad happen, then I will tell them. What a smart boy you're Jackson Wang._ Jackson quietly praise himself.

Mark looked at Jackson strangely.  _Jackson must be hiding something serious. But if he don't want to tell, i can't force him._ Mark think.

After that, the conversation ends just like that. Mark went to his room to change, while Jackson making himself busy by washing his plates.

_Few hours later..._

"Arghhh! So tired! Where is Jaebum hyung anywhere? It's already 4 hours he's gone." Bambam whined while lying down on Mark's lap. "Yeah.. that's right tho. Jaebum hyung doesn't tell you anything Jinyoung hyung? He usually tell you first if something happen." Yugyeom asked Jinyoung who looked blankly at them. "Eh? Me? No.. He just says that he has important meetings with the managers." Jinyoung said while grabbing the bottle near him.

"Why you guys thinks so hardly about this? I'm sure Jaebum hyung is busy right now. I'm hungry.. Do you guys want to eat something? I can buy it." Jackson said quickly to distract them from thinking about the leader. 

"MEE!"

"Yeah me too!"

"I'm in. I don't care what you wanna buy, as long as it's food."

Jackson looked at them one by one but when he stopped at Jinyoung, the boy was staring at him hardly. Jackson gulped nervously. "Errr.. Jinyoung? Do you want anything?" Jackson asked nervously. Jinyoung still staring at him but automatic back to the reality when Youngjae shook his shoulder slightly.

"Yes? Err.. What did you say?"

"I asked you do you want anything? I'm gonna go, buy us some foods." Jackson said softly while looking at Jinyoung. The boy just smile and shake his head. "Nope.. I don't feels like want to eat anything right now." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yup. I'm sure. Go ahead buy their foods. I'll be fine. If I feels hungry, I just eat their food." Jinyoung said playfully while showing his smile. He don't want them to worried about him.

"Okay.. I'll go first. Anything you want, call me."   
After Jackson left, Jinyoung went to the others to play with them. He trying to keep himself busy so that he didn't think badly about the leader.

_Jackson POV_

_Fuhhh_ _.. That was close. I need to think another ways to distract them from thinking about Jaebum hyung.. But where the heck is he? I need to find him._ Jackson think hardly while walking. Then suddenly he heard his leader's voice. He looked around him and he found JB was talking to a police man and their 2 managers. Jackson walked slowly towards his leader and hide behind the wall to hear what they were talking.

"Jaebum-ah.. That's the only way. He want you. Only you knows him. If someone go beside you, he must knows that it's was a trap. Besides, he will find ways to get you." Joonie said helplessly to the leader. For him, Jaebum was his everything. He really don't want the younger to be the bait for this case but he have to do it.

"Hyung... It's not that I don't want to do it. But, my situation didn't allow me. You know how my members are right? They will never allow me to do it. Especially Jinyoung. How am I gonna lie to him about this?" Jaebum said sadly while ruffling his hair.

Jackson who hiding behind the wall, shocked after he heard what his leader's say.  _Lie? What's going on here?_

"Jaebum-ah.."

"Fine. I'll do it. But can you please not to tell my family about this? I don't want them to worried about me." Jaebum said helplessly. His managers who silent since their meeting suddenly speak up.

"Jaebum-ah.. How about Jinyoung? You know that he will sense that something wrong with you right? Because after this, you will  always have to go to the station for the case and they will suspicious something about you." One of his manager said. Jaebum who already stress because of this case, become more stress when he think about his members.

Jackson who mad because he didn't know what's going on with his leader, suddenly make up his mind to confronted the older.

"That.. That.. I don't know hyung.. I think-"

"Jaebum hyung? What's going on here?" Jackson said suddenly when he's out from his hiding place. Jaebum shocked for the second time for today. He looked at Jackson with wide eyes.

"J-Jackson... H-How long have you been h-here?" Jaebum stuttering. Joonie and his 2 managers also doesn't know what to do. "Long enough to hear everything that you said. I'm sorry if I eavesdropping you, but are you hiding something from us?" Jackson asked softly. He really hate when people hiding something from him.

"It's not-"

"Don't tell me it's nothing! I've heard you since this morning. And now this. Hyung.. Please tell me." Plead Jackson while holding the older's arm. Jaebum who trying so hard not to show his weakness, sigh heavily.

"Jackson-ah..."

"Hyung.. Please.. I promise not to tell them. Who knows maybe I can help you? Right?" Jackson said eagerly. Jaebum looked at his managers and Joonie. "Okay.. I'll tell you. BUT.. You have to promise me not to tell anyone about this. ANYONE. And don't freak out about this. Okay? Can I have your word?" Jaebum said sternly while staring into Jackson's eyes.

Jackson who never sees his leader acting like that, nervously nodded his head. "Y-yes hyung. I promise. You have my word."

"Okay.. The things that happen here are.. "

Jaebum tell the younger everything that happen to him since he get the news about his kidnapper run away from prison. He also tell him who is the guy with him. He tell him why he don't want Jinyoung to knows about this. After he tell Jackson everything, the younger was looking at Jaebum with wet eyes.

"So that's what happen. So now you know right why I don't want to tell you guys about this?" Jaebum said while rubbing his face slowly while sigh lowly.

Jackson still quiet making the leader a little worried about him. "Jackson? Are you okay? Hey.. Why are you crying?" Jaebum asked worriedly when he saw the younger already cry. Jackson them suddenly hug the leader tightly.

"H-hyung.. I don't know you've been through this before. Why don't you tell us about this before?" Jackson cried on the leader's neck. Jaebum who shocked seeing the younger's cry, quickly hug him back while caressing the younger's back softly.

"I just don't want you guys to worried about me. I already see how Jinyoung was so worried before, and I don't want you guys to worried too. It's hurt my heart seeing my members who I love the most, crying because of me. I really sorry Jackson-ah.. Please don't cry." Jaebum said gently while hugging the younger tightly as he can.

"Why do you think like that? Of course we're worried about you. You're our leader. It's okay hyung. I will help you. I will try my best to help you cover from them." Jackson said confidenly as he was while wiping his tears away. Jaebum who looked at the younger, smile warmly.

"Thank you Jackson-ah.. I'm sorry if you have to be in this situation." Jaebum said while holding the younger's hand. Jackson looked at his leader and smile cutely. "It's okay hyung. I will do anything to help my leader."

Jaebum smile seeing his dongsaeng like this.  _What should I do??_ Jaebum think hardly while looking at Jackson's smiling face. Jaebum then take Jackson's hand and hold it tight. Jackson looked at the leader confused.

"Jackson-ah.. There one more thing you should know."

"What is it hyung?" Jackson asked nervously when he saw the trouble looked on his hyung's face.

"I have to be their undercover to catch him again. And undercover means, I have to be the bait to make him come to me and the police will catch him." Jaebum said gently while looking at his hands.

Jackson looked at hid leader with wide eyes. "WHAT??? ARE YOU CRAZY???" Jackson shout while stand up from his chair quickly. Jaebum looked around him worriedly then pulled Jackson's hand towards him while cover the younger's mouth with his hand. "Calm down Jackson-ah.. I can explained." Jaebum said gently while looking at the younger's shaking eyes. Jackson still looked panic and Jaebum hug him tightly while say, "I will open your mouth if you promise not to shout again. Okay?" 

Jackson nodded automatically. Jaebum sigh lowly while take off his hand from the younger's mouth. Jackson breath quickly. He looked at his leader and cry silently. "H-Hyung.. Please.. Please don't do this.. W-What if something happen to you while you with him? I-I don't think I-I can take that risk.. of losing you." Jackson stuttering while looking at his hyung, his leader that he respect the most. 

Jaebum sigh heavily. He looked at the younger sadly while wiping the tears that escape from the younger's eyes. "I have to Jackson. He.. He was threaten the polices to kill all of you including my family if he don't get me. I have to do it. I can't let him hurt any of you." Jaebum said while staring at Jackson with his wet eyes. He tried so hard to not cry in front of the younger but he can't help it when he saw Jackson, his happy pill, crying like that.

"B-but.. H-hyung.."

"Jackson-ah.. Please understand my situation... He knows about you guys. He knows about how I care so much about you guys. That's why he using you guys to get me. He knows I will do anything to protect you guys from danger. Please... I just want you to not tell them anything about this. Not Mark, not Jinyoung, not anyone. Please..." Jaebum cried at Jackson while holding his hand tightly. He really don't know what to do.

Jackson looked at his leader and quickly hug him tight. "Hyung.. Don't cry hyung.. I hate seeing you cry like this.." Jackson said softly while rubbing the older's back gently. "I don't know what to do anymore Jackson-ah.. When it's come to you guys, I become helpless. I-I.. I seriously don't know what to do.." Jaebum cried softly on Jackson's neck. Jackson who never sees his leader crying like that, feels his heart break into million pieces. Then suddenly...

_Ring~Ring~_

Jackson startled. He looked at his phone quickly.  _Incoming Call: Jinyoungie~_ Jackson shocked. He totally forget about them. He was supposed to buy them foods. "Jackson? What's wrong?" Jaebum asked while wiping his tears. Jackson looked at his leader panic. "It's Jinyoung. I totally forget about them. We were practice early but then Bambam and Yugyeom started to asking about you. And I said that I'm hungry and said that I want to buy foods for them to distract them from asking more about you. And now, Jinyoung call me. He must be asking me why am I so late. It's already 20 minutes passes hyung. What should I do??" Jackson said panic. Jaebum chuckled looking at the younger's face.

"It's okay Jackson-ah.. I'll handle it. But now, let's go buy some foods for them. I will explained to them later. Okay?" Jaebum said while ruffling the younger's hair. Jackson smile slightly at the leader. "Okay hyung.. By the way I'm kind of hungry.." Jackson said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck cutely. Jaebu laughed seeing the younger act like that. "Okay2.. Let's go now.." Jaebum said while holding the younger's hand tightly. Jackson looked at Jaebum and smile widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.. How was your days? Good? I'm sorry for the late update... I'm kind of busy at home, helping my family before I'm going to college. I will try to find times to update. I'm so sorry if you were waiting this story for too long. I'm sorry too if this chapter didn't reach your expectation.. I will try my best next time. So please forgive me if you see any mistakes. Have a happy weekend and stay healthy. Love you guys a lot~~ <3


	4. Misunderstanding

After buying foods for their members, Jaebum and Jackson walked back to their practice room nervously. Jackson looked at the leader. He seems relax but in the same time he seems nervous.

"H-hyung.."

Jaebum looked at Jackson confused. "Yes Jackson? Why are you looking at me like that?" Jaebum said innocently. Jackson who doesn't know how to say, just staring at his hand. "Jack? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Jaebum asked worriedly when Jackson who always talk to him no matter what is it, quiet and doesn't even dare to looked at his eyes.

"E-Err.. What should we said when the others asking us? Jinyoung will definitely will asked me.. I'm scared hyung... Can we just telling them the truth?" Jackson said while looking at his leader's eyes. Jaebum froze when he heard what the younger's said. _Telling them the truth.. Truth.. TRUTH.._ Jaebum repeat the word in his head. He feels like a crazy man right now.

"Jackson... Please.. Don't do this to me.. I'm begging you.. Please don't tell them anything about this. ANYTHING. I don't know what you gonna said to them, but please keep this between us. Promise me Jackson. Please..." Jaebum plead the younger with his already wet eyes while holding tight the younger's hands.

Jackson speechless. He doesn't know what to do. He want to help his leader but in the same time he doesn't want to lie to his members. _Aishhh_ _.. This case is much harder than I thought it is. What to do?_ Jackson close his eyes for awhile and suddenly he heard a quiet sobbing. He quickly open his eyes and shocked when he saw his leader were crying quietly while holding his hands tight. He quickly pulled his leader towards his chest and hug him tight.

"H-Hyung.. I'm sorry.. Please don't cry.. Please hyung.. I'm sorry.. It's my fault. I promise I will keep it a secret no matter what. I promise hyung. Just please, don't cry like this. I hate seeing you cry." Jackson said softly while crying too. He hug the leader's tighter. It's really hurt him when the leader cry like that.

After few minutes, Jaebum stop crying but he doesn't pulled away from the younger's chest. "Hyung? Are you okay now?" Jackson asked carefully while caressing the leader's hair softly. Jaebum chuckled when he heard how carefully the younger asked him, afraid that he will cry again. He pulled away from the younger and wiped his tears with the back of his hands.

"I'm fine Jackson. I'm sorry for crying again. I'm such a pathetic person right?" Jaebum said playfully but in the same time with a sad tone. He really don't like when people worried about him, but what he do now was making his members worried more about him.

"Thank God you're alright! I'm was worried when you suddenly cry like that. And hyung.. You are not pathetic. You're the strongest person that I've met. Don't said sorry again. Okay hyung?" Jackson said seriously while holding the older's shoulder tight and stared at his eyes.

Jaebum shocked. Jackson never use that kind of voice when speaking to him. He looked at the younger's eyes and saw warmth and love in it. He smile widely like he always do when his members do something stupid. "I promise Jackson-ah.. Thank you so much for everything. I really don't know how to repay your kindness."

When Jackson looked at his leader's smile, he automatic smile too. "No need to repay anything to me hyung. I just want you to be safe and smile always. Like this." Jackson said cutely while putting his finger to the corner of the leader's and make it upward more.

The leader's laughed cutely while smacked the younger's arm playfully. "Okay2.. Enough with this already. Let's go to them now. They must be worried about us already. Oh.. I mean you. Not me." Jaebum said while smirked at the younger who already pouted cutely.

"Hyungggg~~"

Jaebum laughed comically when Jackson stormed his feet on the floor. "Okay2.. I'm sorry. Come on, let's go kid." Jaebum said while intertwined his fingers with Jackson. The younger automatic smile like an idiot.

_At the practice room.._

_Where the hell is Jackson?? It's already  20 minutes. Is he okay? Is he been attacked by the fans? I should just follow him early._ _Aishhh_ _..._ Jinyoung can't stop thinking about Jackson when that guy were never back from 20 minutes ago. _This is too much. I need to find him!_ Jinyoung said determined while stand up from the floor. He was going to open his mouth to say something at the others when he heard the practice room's door open and appeared 2 guy who just missing awhile ago.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?? AND WHY THE HELL YOU DIDN'T PICK UP YOUR PHONE??" Jinyoung shout immediately at Jackson when he saw that guy's face. Jackson who standing besides the leader gulped nervously. "Jinyoung-ah.. Calm down. Don't shout like this." Mark said gently while holding Jinyoung's shoulder when he saw the younger was looking at Jackson with such a scary eyes.

"No! I'm not gonna calm down until this guy explained everything to me." Jinyoung said angrily while shoved the older's hand on his shoulder and went towards Jackson. Jackson who scared seeing Jinyoung acting like that, quickly hide behind Jaebum's back and hold the leader's jacket tightly.

"Get out from there." Jinyoung said while gritted his teeth. Jackson who trembling behind Jaebum just shake his head and whispered to the leader with quiet voice. "H-Hyung.. I'm scared. I never saw Jinyoung acting like this. It's scaring the shit out of me." Jaebum who doesn't say any words ever since the two of them step inside the room, stared at Jinyoung weirdly. _Why Jinyoung acting like this? This is not him._

Jaebum then quickly grabbed Jackson from his behind and said to him, "I want you to go to the others now." Jaebum said sternly. Jackson who already afraid with the situation, quickly obeyed his leader and run to Bambam and Yugyeom who standing at the back of the room.

Jaebum sigh heavily. He looked at Jinyoung and again he sigh.

"Jinyoung-ah.."

"Stop. Just stop. I don't want to hear anything from you." Jinyoung said while turn his body around. Jaebum shocked seeing his dongsaeng's behaviour. Last night they were just fine. But today,

"Jinyoung.. Listen to what I wanna said." Jaebum plead while grabbing the younger's arm. Jinyoung looked at the leader with so much hate. "What? WHAT DO YOU WANNA SAID? You even keep on missing and now you wanna me to hear you?" Jinyoung shout for the first time at Jaebum. The leader shocked again. He doesn't know how many time he had shocked today.

"Jinyoungie.. I can explained.. Please hear what I said first.." Jaebum said gently almost begging the younger to stop acting like this.

"Explained? Huh.. About what? About that you gonna be solo soon?" Jinyoung said harshly while looking at the leader's eyes. Jaebum freeze. _Solo? What the hell??? Where the fuck he heard that?_ Jaebum think while staring at Jinyoung disbelieved.

"Solo? What are you talking about Jinyoung?" Jaebum still using his gently voice to the younger. He still control his anger even though the younger already messing real bad with his feelings.

"Don't act so innocent hyung. I know. We all know that you gonna be solo soon. All the staffs here keep on talking about that. Isn't that why you keep on missing? Practise for your solo?" Jinyoung said with sarcasm tone towards the leader who just looked at him.

"I don't know what are you talking about Jinyoung. And you don't make any sense at all. Why I want to go solo while we are preparing for our comeback?" Jaebum said raising his voice a bit because the younger keep on accused him something that he will never do.

Jinyoung want to talked back to the leader but Jaebum stop him and continued his talk, "And one more thing Jinyoung. How can you just believed other people than believed in me?" Jaebum said softly, disappointed with the younger's behaviour.

"Because I think OUR leader can't be trusted anymore. Because of what? Because he always keeping a secret between us, his members who have known him for a long time." Jinyoung said while staring at Jaebum eyes hardly.

Suddenly, the room was quiet. No one dare to make sound. Jackson who has known the leader's disappearing thing, afraid something might happen to the leader if the group having a fight. For now, the leader needs his members to keep an eye on him. But now the situation is difficult to do that.

"Jinyoung.. "

"Did you also accomplished with him?" Jinyoung suddenly attacked Jackson who just shocked with the boy's attacked.

"I-I.. Jin-"

"Let him go Jinyoung. He doesn't know anything about this." Jaebum said trying so hard to not shout at the younger.

"And why is that? You can't order me to do anything that you want. As far as I know, I DON'T have a leader anymore." Jinyoung said sarcasm while crossing his hands.

After Jinyoung said that, Jaebum's eyes automatically drop a tear. He can't believed Jinyoung, who always be besides him from he was trainee, said that to him.

The others who looking at their hyungs' fighting, suddenly shocked when they saw the leader's cry. All the times Jinyoung was staring at Jaebum but never in his heart feels guilty when he saw the leader's cry because his heart was fill with anger. Jackson who standing besides Bambam quickly run to Jaebum but being stop by the leader.

"Stop. Stay right there."

"Hyung.."

"I'm okay Jackson. Don't worry about me."

Jaebum looked back at Jinyoung who standing a few metres from him. He wipe his tears with his hands and breathe slowly.

"Is this what you want Jinyoung? For me to get out from your life?" Jaebum said softly after 5 minutes being silent. The others shocked hearing what the leader's said.

"Jaebum-ah.. Please don't said like that. Jinyoung just stress, he doesn't mean anything that he said early." Mark said quickly when he saw how sad the leader's face when Jinyoung said that things to him.

"And you. Jinyoung. Quickly apologies to Jaebum. Jinyoung-ah.. Don't do this." Mark plead the younger but what the younger's said next shocking all of them.

"Why I have to apologies to him? It's not my fault. It's his fault. He the one who causes this thing to happen." Jinyoung said casually while rolling his eyes at the leader.

"Jinyoung!"

"Mark hyung.. It's okay. I understand. I just.. I just go now. Do whatever you want to do. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry if I've hurting all of you. I guess I'm not a good leader right? It's okay. This might be the last comeback for me being your leader. Make sure you guys take care of yourself after this. I'm sorry again."

After that, Jaebum walked out from the room slowly with tears. Jackson who shocked hearing the leader's speech, quickly looked at Jinyoung with so much hatred in his eyes.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT? ARE YOU SATISFIED NOW? HUH? FUCK YOU!" Jackson shout at Jinyoung angrily and stormed out of the room to find the leader.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my sweethearts.. How was your day? I'm sorry for late update.. thank you so much for reading this story.. I love you guys a lot~~ <3 <3 <3 so have fun reading this.. bye2.. see you guys next time~~~


	5. Grieving and Secret Revealed

⚠ WARNING ⚠  
\- LONG CHAPTER -

Jackson keep on running inside the building, searching for the missing leader, like a crazy man. He even bump with people at there. He was sweating a lot. Then..

_I need to call him._ Jackson grab his phone from his pocket and quickly dialing the leader's number. It's ring. Once.. Twice..

" _The number you have_ _dial-_ _"_

"Shit!"

Jackson called again but still the operator the one who he heard. Jackson sigh heavily. He can feels that his eyes already wet. _Where are you hyung? Please be safe!_ Jackson praying in his heart for the leader's safety.

Then he saw their manager. "Hyunggg!" Jackson shout loudly while running towards his manager.

"Oh Jackson? What happen to you? Why are you sweating a lot?" His manager asked worriedly when he saw Jackson's condition. His hair was already messy, he sweats a lot and he was panting so hard in front of the manager.

"Hyung.. Hyung.. Wait a sec." Jackson said while trying to catch his breathe.

"Hyung.. Have you seen Jaebum hyung?"

"Jaebum? No.. I have meeting with sajangnim early. Why Jackson? Is something happen?" The manager asked worriedly to Jackson when the latter mention about the leader.

"It's.. It's.. It's nothing hyung.. I just go find Jaebum hyung okay.." Jackson said quickly while wave a little at his manager and when back to search the leader.

"Jackson! Jack! Hey Jackson!" The manager called him but he just ignored it.

_Where else should I search for Jaebum hyung? Every place I've go, but still no sign of him. Where is you hyung? Please just answer my called._ Jackson said in his little heart while trying to called the leader again.

_Ring~_ _Ring~_

_Please pick up.. Please.._

_Ring~_ "He-hello." Suddenly a weak voice answer. Jackson shocked.

"HYUNG! THANK GOD! ARE YOU OKAY? WHERE ARE YOU???" Jackson shout at the leader worriedly.

"I'm fine Jack. Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Just go home okay." Jaebum said weakly while sniffing. Jackson shocked again. _Did the leader just sniffing? Omg! This is bad._

"Hyung! Are you crying? Hyung.. Please.. Don't cry. Please just tell me where you are. I will go to you.." Jackson plead the leader helplessly. He seriously hate it when the leader cry. It's hurt his heart real bad.

"Jack.. I know you're worried about me. But I'm fine. Don't worry about me okay? Just.. Just go back to the others and don't pick a fight okay? Especially with Jinyoung." Jaebum said softly to Jackson. Jaebum seriously tired already.

"Hyung.. Why you don't want me to see you? Are you gonna do something? Please hyung.. Please just tell me where you are!" Jackson said frustrated. _Why is so hard to deal with this hyung.._ Jackson think hardly while ruffling his hair roughly.

"Jack.."

"Hyung.. Please.."

"Hmm.. Okay.. Just.. Fine.. I'm at Han River. Be careful when come here okay? Don't forget to wear your mask." Jaebum warned the younger like always he do.

"Okay hyung. Stay there. Don't go anywhere okay? Promise?" Jackson said quickly while running off to take a cab.

"Yes Jackson. I promise. Be safe okay?" Jaebum said worriedly to Jackson. Even though his problem is more serious, but he can't help to worried about this stubborn boy.

Once Jackson arrived at Han River, after he paid the taxi driver, he run out from the car and looked for the leader.

Suddenly he saw a guy sitting near a shady tree with his thin jacket in the windy weather. Jackson sigh heavily. He quickly take off his jacket and went to the leader.

"Hyung.." Jackson said while putting the jacket on the leader's skinny body.

"Jack.." Jaebum said weakly without looking at the younger. Jackson sit besides the leader while looking at the leader's face. The older's eyes were puffy and red, maybe because of the intense crying. His face looked so pale. Jackson then grab the older's cold hand and hold it tight.

"Jack.."

"Hmmm.."

"Do you remember this evening event? The time you knows about my problem." Jaebum asked softly. His voice barely come out but Jackson were focusing on the leader, he heard it clear.

"Of course hyung. I will never forget about it." Jackson said gently while rubbing his thumb over the leader's knuckles.

"The time Joonie hyung said about me going to be undercover, I asked him to give me some time to think about it. Because if I do it, anything can happen to me right? And I don't want that."

Jackson just stay quiet and listen intently to the leader. He knows this time, his leader need someone by his side.

"And Jackson.."

"Yes hyung?"

Few minutes passes but the leader just keep quiet. Jackson looked at the leader's face and suddenly he saw tears flowing down his cheeks. Jackson shocked. He want to wiped the tears away but suddenly Jaebum talked.

"I've make up my mind."

"You are? What is it hyung?" Jackson asked nervously. _Please don't say you gonna do it. Please.._ Jackson pray in his heart.

"I'm gonna do it Jack. I will help them to catch him." Jaebum said while looking at Jackson's face. Jackson freeze. He doesn't know what to say. Jaebum looked in front of him again while continued,

"I know what you wanna said. You don't want me to do it. I know. I also don't want to do it. Heck listen to his name, I already trembling. Seeing him make me scared. Really scared. But Jack.. I have to do it. It's the only way to prevent you guys from getting hurt."

"But hyung.."

"I know Jack. I know. You must be thinking that I've change my mind because what happen early. No.. It's not because of that. I admit that my heart hurt listen to what Jinyoung have said to me. Well I've been live with him from trainee. Suddenly he said that making me think, 'am I a good leader?' 'Did I screwed up making my members thinking like that?' I keep on thinking and thinking and thinking until I feels that my head gonna explode. But then... If I didn't do this, if something happen to you guys, I will feels more guilty and I will never forgive myself. That's why.. And Jackson.."

Jackson startled when then leader called his name. He wiped his tears silently and looked at the leader. "Y-yes hyung?" Jackson said weakly.

"I might gonna have to withdraw from the group for awhile. Joonie hyung said it might get a little dangerous if I'm still with you guys. I don't want anything happen to you and the others." Jaebum said slowly. He looked at the younger, saw that the younger's shocking face.

Jaebum smile weakly. He pulled the younger into his arms and hug him tight. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for not taking care of you guys very well. I'm sorry for making you cry. I'm sorry Jackson.. I'm so sorry.." Jaebum said while crying. Jackson can't stop his tears from falling when the leader keep on saying sorry.

"Jackson-ah.. I want you to be brave for me. Please take care of the others while I'm gone. I want you to take care of them no matter what just happen early. Don't hate Jinyoung or any of them. Don't ever blame them. Please take care of yourself too. No matter what they said about me, don't be mad." Jaebum said softly like the wind that blow against them.

"H-Hyung.. Please don't leave me. Please don't leave us.. Please.." Jackson begging the leader helplessly. Jaebum 's heart hurt seeing the younger like that. He hug Jackson tight while saying, "I'm sorry Jackson. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." Jaebum keep on saying that words over and over again.

Jackson can't speak because of the crying. He crying even louder when the leader keep on saying that words. Jaebum caress the younger's hair gently.

After couples of minutes, they choose to went home because the weather is getting colder and Jaebum was worried about Jackson because the younger just give his jacket to him and now the younger just wearing a plain T-shirt.

"Jack.. Take back your jacket. I don't want you to fall sick. We will having our comeback in 2 weeks." Jaebum said worriedly. He want to take off the jacket and give to the younger but then the younger just hold his hand tightly while shaking his head.

"No need hyung. I will be fine. I promise. I just worry about you. You're too easily to fall sick. We don't want that to happen right?" Jackson said playfully while smiling so bright at the older. Jaebum pouted his lips cutely while punching the younger's arm.

"You! Arghh! Fine.."

Jackson laugh loudly seeing the older acting like that. _You're so cute hyung. Why people want to hurt someone like you?_ Jackson think while looking at the leader who looking at the invisible stars.

"Today have no stars. I'm sad." Jaebum said cutely while pouted. Jackson chuckled. He hugged the leader from behind and say, "It's okay hyung. I can be you star.." Jackson said cheekily while kissing the leader's cheek.

Jaebum laughed for the first time that night. Seeing the leader happy like that, making him smile.

"You such a cheese ball. Can you stop being so cheesy with me?"Jaebum said while trying to hide his blushing face.

"I can't stop. It's fun seeing your reactions." Jackson said playfully while tickling the leader's stomach. Jaebum laughed hysterically while trying to run away from the younger's attack. They were running around the street at 1 a.m. Then suddenly Jaebum panting heavily while stopping the younger to come any further.

"Okay stop. I'm tired already."

"Hahahha! You're so old hyung!"

Jaebum looked at Jackson angrily. Jackson laughed, making the leader also laughed. Jaebum smile at the younger.

"Thank you Jackson."

Jackson looked at the leader weirdly. He chuckled. "Nope. Thank you for taking care of me." Jackson said softly while taking the leader's small hand and intertwined it.

Jaebum smile and they walked to their dorm with a bright smile on their face.

Once they arrives at their dorm building, Jaebum and Jackson looked at each others and sigh.

"Hyung.. Are you-"

"I will be fine Jackson. Let just pretend nothing's has happen okay. Come on. Let's go inside. It's already 1 a.m." Jaebum said softly while pulling the younger with him.

Jackson looked at the leader and sigh lowly. _I wish things will back to normal. Like we used to._ Jackson said in his heart, feeling sad about his team's condition.

When the leader open the door, it's already dark. "I guess all of them already sleep. Did you tell them about where we go?" Jaebum asked the younger quietly. Jackson nodded his head and say,

"Yes. I've told Mark that you need some times. That's all. I didn't tell him where we go." Jackson said softly while taking off his shoes.

"Oh.. Okay2.."

Then suddenly Jackson stop walking making the older bump his head against the younger's back. "Jack? What's happen?" Jaebum asked while rubbing his head.

Jackson didn't answer it. He just stand there looking at a place.

"Jack-" Jaebum stopped when he saw someone lying on the couch at the living room.   
"Is that Youngjae, hyung?" Jackson whispered.   
"Yes he is. It's okay. You just go to sleep first. I will wake him up." Jaebum said while taking off his jacket, Jackson jacket actually and give it to the younger. _Thank you._ Jaebum mouth at Jackson. Jackson just smile cutely and went to his room.

Jaebum who standing in front of the couch, staring at the younger fondly. _Yesterday is Jinyoung. Now Youngjae. If they knows about my decision, what would they do?_ Jaebum think. He removed Youngjae's fringe softly making the younger whimpered.

"H-hyung?"

Jaebum smile. "Yeah.. It's me. Why are you sleeping at here? You will catch a cold you know. Come on. Let's go sleep in the room." Jaebum said gently while pulling the younger's up.

"Hyung? Where are you come from?" Youngjae asked slowly. He looked at Jaebum's eyes. The older sigh lowly. He ruffled the younger's hair and say, "Nowhere. Just getting some fresh air. Don't worry about me okay? Come.. We have an early schedule tomorrow." Jaebum said while holding the younger's hand.

Youngjae just follow the leader. When they inside their room, Jaebum take off his jacket and pulled the younger to lie down with him. He hug the younger tight like he always do when he sleep.

"H-Hyung.."

"Hmmm.."

"You didn't means right? The words you said early.."

Jaebum freeze. He gulped nervously. _What should I tell him? Should I tell him the truth?_ Jaebum think hardly until he didn't realize that the boy who in his embrace looking at him.

"Hyung?" Youngjae asked softly while wiping Jaebum's tears.

"Hyung.. Why are you crying?" Youngjae asked worriedly. He quickly sit up and staring at the leader's face. Jaebum who didn't realize that he's crying confused when the younger said that.

"Crying? I'm not cry-" Jaebum stop when he feels his wet cheeks. "Yeah.. I'm crying.." Jaebum said slowly.

Youngjae who staring at the leader, already crying when he saw how broken the leader's eyes. "Hyung.. What just happening to you? Are you okay? Please tell me.." Youngjae asked while sobbing. Jaebum looked at Youngjae sadly. He quickly pulled the younger's towards him and hug him tight.

"I'm sorry Jae-ah.. I'm so sorry.. This is the only way.." Jaebum said sadly. His tears already fall, wetting his pillow. Youngjae who didn't understand what just the leader said, cried even more. Eventually they asleep like that while one boy keep saying sorry and the other boy keep on crying.

_The next morning..._

Jaebum slowly open his eyes. His eyes sting because of crying yesterday. He looked besides him, seeing Youngjae was hugging his waist tightly like he don't want to let go. Jaebum sigh lowly. He remove the younger's fringe and kiss the younger's forehead softly. _I'm sorry Youngjae. Please forgive me._ Jaebum said sadly in his heart.

He slowly get out from the younger's tight hug before going to the toilet. Before he went out from the room, he heard someone talking outside the door.

"Jack.. Why don't you tell me what's wrong? You must know something about this right? Jackson.. Please.." Mark said while chasing the rapper to the kitchen.

"I already told you. I don't know anything about it. Please don't ask me anymore. Please Mark.." Jackson plead to the older so that he didn't asked him about yesterday anymore.

"But-"

BANG!

The two startled including the one who hiding inside his room. "What's the hell is wrong with him?" Jackson said angrily when Jinyoung come out from his room and went to the toilet while closing the door with a loud sound.

Jaebum who heard all of it can feels his eyes swelling with tears. _This is getting harder._ Jaebum quickly wiped his tears when he heard Youngjae is up.

"Hyung?"

"Oh Youngjae.. Good morning.." Jaebum said softly while went to the younger and sit besides him.

"Hyung..."

"Yes Jae? What's wrong?" Jaebum said softly while removed the younger's fringe from his eyes.

"Are you gonna leave us?" Youngjae asked softly. His eyes already wet and anytime his tears will fall. Jaebum sigh heavily.

"Youngjae..."

With that, the tears fall down from the younger's eyes. Youngjae was looking at the leader sadly. "H-Hyung... Please don't leave me.. Who gonna hug me if I've a bad dream? Hyung.. I still need you.. Please don't leave me.." Youngjae said while sobbing. He holds Jaebum's hand tightly.

The leader who shocked seeing the younger cry like that, feels his heart break into pieces. He quickly hug the younger tightly.

"Youngjae.. Please don't cry.. I'm will never leave you. Don't worry okay?" Jaebum lied to the younger. He have to lied for the younger's sake. _I'm sorry_ _Jae-ah_ _.. I have to lie to you._ Jaebum said sadly in his heart while hugging the younger tight.

After few minutes, the younger have stop crying but he still hugging the leader. Jaebum doesn't says anything but just caressing the younger's hair gently. Then suddenly..

_Knock~_ _Knock_ _~_

Jaebum looked at Youngjae startled. Youngjae pulled off from the older's warm hug, and wiped his tears away.

"Hyung? Are you awake?" Jaebum heard Jackson's voice behind the door. Jaebum sigh relieved.

"Yeay.. I'm awake. You can come in Jack." Jaebum said softly while looking at Youngjae with small smile.

Jackson open the door and looked at Jaebum and Youngjae. He knows something has happen but he didn't say anything about it. He looked at the leader again with a wide smile.

"Hyung.. The breakfast is ready.." Jackson said while looking at Jaebum's sad eyes. Jaebum smile but not the smile that he always gives to them.

"Okay Jackson. I will be there. Youngjae-ah.. Why don't you go with Jackson.. I will be right behind you.. Okay?" Jaebum said softly while caressing the younger's head gently. Youngjae looked at the leader and looked at Jackson.

"O-Okay.." Youngjae said weakly while standing up from his bed and went to Jackson.

Jaebum looked at Jackaon. _Don't make any scene._ Jaebum mouth at the younger. Jackson looked at the leader weirdly. He rolled his eyes playfully while dragging Youngjae out.

_Outside, in the kitchen..._

The others were eating silently. It's really not them at all. They used to be so loud, throwing some cereals to each others, laughing like crazy. But now, it's not the same anymore. The aura in the kitchen is so dull, like really dull even the two maknaes scared to said anything.   
Jinyoung was eating without looking at any of his members. Usually he will asked where is the leader when the leader is not at the table. But now, he doesn't care anymore. He really mad at the leader until he close his heart to care about the leader. Then suddenly, the dorm door open, appearing their manager.

"Where is Jaebum?" The manager asked them. They just looked at their manager nervously.

"Jinyoung? Where is Jaebum?" The manager asked again but this time he asked Jinyoung. Jinyoung looked up and stare at his manager boringly.

"Why do you asked me? I'm not his mother or something. I don't know and I don't care where he is." Jinyoung said sharply while continued eating his breakfast. The others shocked including the manager who stood still, looking at Jinyoung with disbelieved.

"What are-"

"I'm here hyung. Why are you searching for me?" Jaebum then appeared with in all black clothes. The manager forget about Jinyoung being so disrespectful towards him and focus at the leader.

"Jaebum. We need to go now. Sajangnim want to meet you. It's emergency. And he's now with _Inspector_ _Joon_ _."_ His manager said quickly. But the last word he whispered at the leader so that the others didn't heard it. But eventually the others were focusing at them, so they heard everything. Including the last word.

"What??! Why he's there? And why-" Jaebum asked his manager but the manager just drag the leader to the door.

"No time to explained Bum-ah.. They need you now. And you guys have a day off today. Just rest okay?" The manager said quickly to the others who dumbfounded at the situation and went out from the dorm with Jaebum.

Jackson who started to come to reality, realize what just happen. He want to go and follow them, but he knows if he go too, the others will suspected something. So he just sit there, at the table while staring at the door.

"Jackson.. Hey.." Mark call the Hong Kong rapper.

"Yes hyung?" Jackson said but still staring at the door. His hands were on the table. He can feels his palms started to sweating.

"Did you knows something about Jaebum?" Mark asked. Jackson can feels the older was staring at him including the others who in the room. Jackson sigh heavily. He really want to tell them but he already promise the leader.

"What are you talking about hyung? What about Jaebum hyung?" Jackson said weakly while staring at Mark's face.

"I don't want to play games Jack. I've known you for so long to know that you are lying to me. To us. Please tell us the truth." Mark begging the rapper. Mark don't usually begging to others but now he is.

Jackson shocked seeing the older beg him. He sigh heavily. "I can't. I already promise Jaebum hyung. It's for our sake." Jackson said sadly while looking at his fingers.

Mark froze. _Our sake? Promise?_ Mark quickly takes one of Jackson's hands and squeeze it gently. "Jackson please.. Tell us. We need to know about it. We're talking about Jaebum right now. Our leader! Please just tell us." Mark begging at Jackson.

Jackson looked at Mark. He then looked at the others one by one until his eyes looked at Jinyoung who trembling. Bambam who sit besides him was trying to calm the older down.

"I.. I.. I can't hyung.. I can't.. It will makes all of you sad if you know the truth. And Jaebum hyung don't want that to happen." Jackson said sadly. He can feels his eyes were trembling.

"Jack.."

"It's about Jaebum's past hyung.." Jackson said suddenly. He quickly looked at his hands.

Jinyoung shocked. _Past? Does it means.._ Jinyoung suddenly stand up with a force making the chair fall down.

Jackson looked at Jinyoung with his wet eyes. He didn't want to see Jinyoung's eyes. He scared.

Jinyoung walked slowly to Jackson's side and kneel down so that his eyes are the same level as Jackson.

"Jackson... What do you mean by Jaebum's past?" Jinyoung said gently as he can even though he was trembling.

"He's coming back Jinyoung."

Once Jackson said that, Jinyoung fall down on the floor automatically. Mark who sit behind him quickly catch him. Jinyoung froze. His mind was thinking about Jaebum, about that man, about what happen 5 years ago. He suddenly let out his tears. He just looked at Jackson with his tears who flowing down.

"Y-you a-are k-kidding r-right?" Jinyoung stuttering.

Jackson shake his head while crying. He grab Jinyoung's hand while sobbing quietly. "N-no.. I'm not Jinyoung. He-he.." Jackson choked. He keep on sobbing.

The others who looking at their hyung crying, confusedly. "Hyung.. What just happen to Jaebum hyung in the past?" Youngjae suddenly asked. Jinyoung looked at Youngjae frighteningly. He really don't want to remember what just happen to the leader 5 years ago.

"Jinyoung.. Don't cry.. Jaebum hyung don't want you to cry.. Please Jinyoung.." Jackson said to the boy who crying mess now on the floor.

Jinyoung shake his head. He really don't want to believed what the rapper just said. "N-n... you're lying.. He-.. He in the prison now. How the hell he's back? You're lying.. N-no.." Jinyoung shout dramatically while trying to find his phone.

"Jinyoung.. Please calm down.. Jinyoung.." Mark said calmly while holding the boy. Jinyoung looked at Mark with tearing eyes.

"I can't. I need to call him. Where is my phone??!" Jinyoung shout again. Jackson who still crying at his spot, quickly wiped his tears. _Jackson.. You need to be strong.. For Jaebum hyung.._ Jackson quickly get back his energy and he quickly grabbed Jinyoung's hand and pulled him to the living room.

He force the boy to sit down on the couch roughly and sit besides him. The others quickly went to the living room.

"Jinyoung! Stop being like this! You need to hear what I'm gonna say first." Jackson shout at the crying boy while holding his cheeks.

Jinyoung stop moving. He looked at Jackson sadly. It's hurt his heart seeing Jinyoung like that. _That's why Jaebum hyung didn't want_ _Jinyoung to_ _know about this. It's because of this._ Jackson thinks shortly.

"Jinyoung... I need to tell you something. To all of you.. About Jaebum hyung.." Jackson said softly while looked at Jinyoung and to the others.

"Jaebum hyung.. He.." Jackson start telling them what happen. Why the leader keep on missing. Why the leader always come home late. He tell them what will the leader do. At the time he tell them about the leader's withdrawing from the group, Jinyoung and the others started to cry.

"Jinyoung.. You need to remember.. He do this for us. For our own safety." Jackson said gently. Jinyoung looked at Jackson. "Our own safety? So how about him? Who's gonna protect him? Did he even think about that?" Jinyoung asked weakly. He almost lost his voice because of the intense crying.

Jackson sigh. "You know how stubborn he is. All he ever think is us. He didn't even think about himself." Jackson said frustrated while ruffling his hair roughly.

Youngjae who sit on the couch in front of them, suddenly speak.

"Actually, what just happen to Jaebum hyung in the past?" Youngjae asked the same question he asked Jinyoung early to Jackson.

Jackson sigh. He looked at Jinyoung. The boy just looked at his hands while crying softly.

"He's been kidnapped. You guys don't know about that because sajangnim don't want people around him to worried." Jinyoung said weakly. He wiped his tears while looking at his members.

"Been kidnapped?! By who?" Mark shocked hearing that. Jinyoung sigh heavily. He try to reminisce what just happen 5 years ago.

_ Flashback 5 years ago.. _

_"Jaebum hyung.. Look at this! I've got a teddy bear. Isn't it cute?" Jinyoung said excitedly to his hyung who just finish his shower._

_"Teddy bear? Yes it's cute_ _Jinnie_ _.. Like you. And it's big too. You didn't have to hug me when you wanna sleep. You already have that." Jaebum said with a teasing tone while smiling at the younger who sitting on the floor while hugging the big teddy bear._

_"No.. It's not true. I like hugging you. You makes me feels so calm and safe. Nothing can compared  with your warm hug." Jinyoung said excitedly. Jaebum just laughed seeing the younger acting cutely._

_"_ _Yeay2_ _.. Whatever you say_ _Jinyoungie_ _.."_

_Jinyoung and Jaebum just debut under the name JJ Project. The both of them were so excited when they were announced to be debut_ _together_ _. Jaebum already knows Jinyoung since the time he joins the audition. Since then, Jinyoung always besides him wherever he goes._

_"_ _Jinyoung-ah_ _.. Go get ready.. We have to meet_ _sajangnim_ _." Jaebum said while drying his hair._

_"Oh.. We have to meet today? I thought it's tomorrow." Jinyoung asked but he still stand up and went to the room he shared with Jaebum._

_"Yes it is. But something just come out, and_ _sajangnim_ _want to talk about the new trainees. He need us now." Jaebum said again while fixing his hair._

_"Oh.. Okay.. Wait for me hyung.. I'll get ready.." Jinyoung said quickly and went to the room. Jaebum chuckled. "Not like I'm gonna go without you~~"_ _Jaebums_ _said with a teasing tone._

_Jinyoung peek from inside the room while pouted. "Don't you dare!" Jaebum laughed_ _loudly_ _. "_ _Okay2_ _..I'm not leaving without you. Come on. Quick change." Jinyoung giggled._

_After they already done changing, they went to the car while laughing. Then suddenly someone knocked_ _Jinyoung's_ _head hardly making the boy dizzy. Jaebum looked at the younger, freak out. He want to shout but suddenly someone from behind him, cover his mouth making he feels dizzy and faint. The person then carry the leader away. Jinyoung who lying on the ground almost faint, managed to see his hyung being taking away._

_"_ _H-hyung_ _.." After that he faint._

_Jinyoung wake up seeing a white ceiling and he heard machine's sound. He looked around him and he automatic knows where he is. Hospital. Then all of sudden he remember what just happen to him before he get here._

_"Jaebum hyung! He.. He.. Jaebum hyung!" Jinyoung shout hysterically while trying to pulled off the wire on his arms._

_"Jinyoung.. Calm down.." His manager said softly while stopping the younger from moving. Jinyoung looked at his manager and cry. "Hyung.. Jaebum hyung is in danger. We need to save him.._ _Hyunggg_ _.._ _Pleaseeee_ _.." Jinyoung cried. The manager hugged the younger and say, "I know. I know._ _Sajangnim_ _already knows about it. We will do anything to bring him back safely okay.. So I want you to rest now. Thank god you've been hit not to hard. Your head just swollen a bit but everything's fine. The doctor say for you to rest for awhile. I will take care of this with_ _sajangnim_ _okay?" His manager said gently while wiping_ _Jinyoung's_ _tears. Jinyoung just nod his head and lie down on the bed._

_"Please save him. He's all I've got." Jinyoung said before he fall asleep._

_Sajangnim_ _and their manager were busy discussing with an inspector name_ _Joon_ _at the police station after they visit Jinyoung._

_After 2 days, their manager suddenly remember something. "I think we can know where he is sir." Their manager said to the inspector. The inspector looked at the manager. "How?"_

_"We can tracked_ _Jaebum's_ _phone. During their trainee, I once make a tracker device on his phone so that I knows where he goes." The manager said nervously._

_"Great! We can track that device. Good job." Inspector_ _Joon_ _said while order his men to track the leader's phone as soon as possible._

_Jaebum's_ _Situation...._

_The leader wake up suddenly when someone just splash him a bucket of cold water making him cough a little._

_"Wake up brat." A deep voice asking him._

_Jaebum open his eyes slowly. He's in a dark place but the one who take him open a small light over his head._

_"Hello.. Long time no see Im Jaebum.." The guy said while smirking at Jaebum._

_"_ _H-_ _Heejun_ _.." Jaebum stuttering._

_"You looked not pleased seeing me I assume."_ _Heejun_ _said while walked around Jaebum who being tied on a chair._

_"Well what do you aspect? I'm gonna jumping around seeing you?"_ _Jaebum said annoying while follows all the guy movement._

_"Ungrateful brat! I should just killed you before."_ _Heejun_ _said angrily while punching_ _Jaebum's_ _face making him cough a small amount of blood._

_"Huh.. Well that's your problem for being so dumb.." Jaebum said while chuckled._

_Heejun_ _seems angrily with what_ _Jaebum's_ _said. He then called his men inside. "All of you, beat him." Jaebum shocked. He looked at the men who looked at him scarily._

_They then started to punch the poor leader. They punch his face, his stomach making his body full of blood._

_"Stop"_ _Heejun_ _order his men._

_"Well.. I love seeing you like this. Not so strong huh Im Jaebum?"_ _Heejun_ _said while tapping_ _Jaebum's_ _cheeks slightly._

_"Huh? Why are you doing this? If you wanna kill me, just do it. You're wasting your time." Jaebum said while coughing. He open his eyes slowly. He stared at the man in front of him._

_"Nope.. Not yet. I want to see you suffered a little bit more."_ _Heejun_ _said proudly. He then grabbed a handful of_ _Jaebum's_ _hair to looked at him._

_"You will regret for what you did to my son."_ _Heejun_ _said angrily while letting go_ _Jaebum's_ _hair hardly and walked away from him._

_"It's not my fault you son killing himself. I already advised him. He doesn't want to listen._ _Heejun_ _! Come back!" Jaebum shout loudly to the man who just walked away from him._

_"Shit." Jaebum said while spitting a pool of blood to the floor. He looked around him, he's in a abandon factory. It kind of creepy if you're alone. Jaebum think hardly how to get out from here. He tried to release himself from the tight rope but it injured his hands more._

_"Oh god. What just happening to me?" Jaebum sigh sadly. He can feels his eyes are wet right now. He really want to go home. Listening to_ _Jinyoung's_ _nagging. Speaking about Jinyoung, is he okay? Jaebum really hope nothing bad happen to him._

_Jinyoung's_ _situation..._

_"Sir! I've got something!"_

_Inspector_ _Joon_ _quickly went to his man, and looking at the screen._

_"_ _Busan_ _?" Inspector_ _Joon_ _asked weirdly._

_"Yes sir.. He's now at an abandoned factory at there. I think we should go there quickly."_

_"Yes. Call all our men. Get ready." Inspector_ _Joon_ _said quickly to his man and went to Jinyoung and the others who waiting in his office._

_"We already knows where he is. Me and my men are gonna go there and bring him back safely. You guys just stay here." Inspector_ _Joon_ _said to them._

_"I want to go." Jinyoung said suddenly._

_"Jinyoung.. It's dangerous. Let's just stay here hmm.."_ _Sajangnim_ _said to him._

_"No_ _sajangnim_ _.. I wanna go. I want to make sure he safe. Please just let me go.. Please..." Jinyoung beg his CEO._ _Sajangnim_ _sigh heavily. He looked at Inspector_ _Joon_ _helplessly._

_"It's okay. If he want to go, I'll bring him. But Jinyoung, you need to listen to every words I asked you okay?" Inspector_ _Joon_ _said seriously to Jinyoung who nodded his head too quickly._

_"Okay.. Let's go." Inspector_ _Joon_ _said to Jinyoung after he tell him to wear the bulletproof jacket for his own safety._

_Once they arrives at the abandoned factory, they can heard a loud cried. Jinyoung shocked listen to his hyung voice. "Jaebum hyung..." Jinyoung_ _said_ _sadly. He already cry when he heard his hyung in pain. Inspector_ _Joon_ _looked at the younger sadly._

_"Calm down Jinyoung. We will save him. You need to be strong for your leader okay?" Inspector_ _Joon_ _said while patting the_ _younger's_ _back._

_"Yes! I need to be strong for him." Jinyoung said while wiping his tears. Inspector_ _Joon_ _smile slightly seeing the younger determination._

_"Four of you, go behind the building. You three, go to the left and four of you, follow me." Inspector_ _Joon_ _command his men seriously. He looked at Jinyoung and say, "A_ _nd Jinyoung, stay here okay?_ " _Jinyoung looked at the inspector and nodded his head._

_"Let's go.."_

_ Jaebum's _ _ situation... _

_"Stop. Please stop! Please.." Jaebum begging his kidnapper helplessly._

_"Stop."_ _Heejun_ _said._

_"So Jaebum, you wanna admit that you've kill my son?"_ _Heejun_ _said while kneel down to looked at_ _Jaebum's_ _face who full of blood._

_"Not in million years. Why I want to admit something that I don't even do? You're crazy bastard!" Jaebum said while spitting on_ _Heejun's_ _face._

_Heejun_ _close his eyes angrily. He open his eyes and staring at Jaebum angrily. "You're dead!"_ _Heejun_ _said while taking a pipe on one of his men's hand and beat the leader until the leader coughing more blood. He stop for awhile._

_He grabbed his gun behind his back and pointed it to the leader's head._

_"I've should kill you when the first time I_ _kidnapped_ _you. You were so helpless. Now you're a little bit strong and witty. Should I kill you now?"_ _Heejun_ _said playfully while pulling the trigger._

_"You should. You're wasting a lot of your time beating me. And I might see your son up there, telling him what have his father have become." Jaebum said weakly. He really lost all his energy. He feels like he didn't have any chance to survived anymore. He lost all his hopes._

_"You!"_ _Heejun_ _want shot the leader but stop when someone just_ _pointed_ _a gun towards his head._

_"Put down your gun now!" Inspector_ _Joon_ _said while command his men to take care of the lifeless leader._ _Heejun_ _slowly put down his gun while staring at Jaebum who already release from the tight rope. He still staring at Jaebum when the other police men want to take him out from the building. He looked at Inspector_ _Joon_ _. He quickly grabbed his gun back and shot Jaebum while shout,_

_"I want you to dead!"_

_Inspector_ _Joon_ _quickly shot_ _Heejun_ _in the chest and looked quickly at Jaebum._

_Jaebum being shot at his stomach making he fall down. Jinyoung who waiting outside the building, shocked_ _hearing the_ _shooting sound. He quickly run inside, ignored the police who prevent him for_ _going inside._

_Once he inside, he froze. His feet stuck at the place. He saw the leader was lying on the_ _inspector's_ _lap while the inspector command his men to called the ambulance quick._

_"Jaebum hyung... JAEBUM HYUNG!" Jinyoung shout while running at the leader._

_"_ _H-hyung_ _.. What.. Hyung.._ _Nononono_ _.. You can't leave me. You need to stay alive. Hyung!" Jinyoung shout while holding the leader's body tightly._

_"_ _J-jinyoung_ _..." Jaebum said weakly while coughing blood again._

_"_ _H-hyung_ _.. Stay with me. The ambulance is_ _coming_ _. You gonna be okay. Nothing gonna happen to you. You NEED to be okay.. Don't leave me.. Please don't.. Please..." Jinyoung begging while crying._

_Jaebum smile slightly.. "_ _Jinnie_ _.. D-don't cry.. Please.. I-I'll will be fine.. Don't worry okay.." Jaebum said weakly while trying to wiped the_ _younger's_ _tears. Jinyoung saw what the leader wanna do, he quickly hold the leader's hand tightly._

_"I'm sorry. I won't cry. But please be okay.." Jinyoung said while quickly wiped his tears._

_"Of course. I don't want my_ _dongsaeng_ _to cry in the night." Jaebum said softly while coughing again._

_Then the medic arrived, quickly bring the lifeless leader in the ambulance. "I want to be with him." Jinyoung said to the medic._ _The_ _medic quickly allowed him and get inside the ambulance._

_"I meet you at the hospital Jinyoung. Stay calm." Inspector_ _Joon_ _said to Jinyoung who looked like he didn't_ _think_ _anything except the leader._

_End of Flashback_

The others froze. The didn't know that actually happen to their leader. Jackson looked at Jinyoung. The boy was looking down at his fingers while trying so hard not to cry again.

"Jinyoung-ah.. Calm down okay? Jaebum hyung knows what he doing." Jackson said while caressing Jinyoung's back softly.

"But Jackson.. I feels so guilty. I'm saying too much bad things to him until he cried. I.. I.." Jinyoung stuttered. Jackson sigh lowly.

"Jinyoung-ah.. Don't worry too much about that. I'm sure Jaebum hyung will never be mad at you. Don't worry okay?" Jackson said softly. He looked at Mark and signal him to take the others to bed.

"Okay guys.. Let's just go to sleep. It's already late. I'm sure you guys don't want Jaebum to be mad right?" Mark said casually while pulling Yugyeom up.

"Go to sleep first okay.. If you want to asked more questions, do it tomorrow. But now, rest." Jackson said while waving to the others.

_Jinyoung?_ Mark mouth at Jackson.

_I will take care of him. You go to sleep first._ Jackson mouth back. Mark just nodded his head and went to his room.

"Jinyoung-ah.."

"No.. I don't want to sleep. I want to wait for him." Jinyoung said determinedly.

Jackson sigh heavily. He seriously hate it when this boy acting so stubborn like this.

"But Jin-"

"Jackson.. Please.." Jinyoung cut his sentence while pleading the rapper.

"Okay.. But if he didn't come home until 2,you went to sleep. Okay?" Jackson said seriously to the boy.

"Okay.. Thank you Jackson.. And good night." Jinyoing said weakly while giving a small smile to the rapper. Jackson sigh. He ruffles Jinyoung's hair.

After the rapper gone to his room, Jinyoung lying on the couch while staring at the door,  waiting for the leader to come back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey cupcakes~~ how are you??  Hehehehe.. I'm back with the new chapter~~ i hope you like it and I'm sorry for making Jinyoung a jerk.. He actually a sweetheart. Don't hate him.. Hehhehe.. So I hope you guys like this chapter and it's a bit long... And please forgive me if you see any mistakes.. So that's all.. See you guys next time~~ Love you <3


	6. Everything will be fine

"Jaebum-ah.."

"W-wait up.. What do you means by that?" Jaebum asked confusedly. _How the hell he knows that I'm gonna meet him?_

"Jaebum.. He doesn't knows about these.. He  just call us, saying that he want to meet you.. That's all.. And if you didn't come, he will.." Joonie hyung said nervously. Jaebum can feels something bad gonna happen.

"H-he will what h-hyung?" Jaebum stuttered.

Joonie looked at Jaebum and he sigh heavily. He feels so reluctant to tell the leader.

"Hyung.. Please just tell me.." Jaebum plead. He can feels that his eyes are wet.

"He.. He.. He gonna hurt one of your members Jae.."

Once Joonie said that, Jaebum freeze. _Hurt? My members?_ _Nononono_ _.. It's can't be.._ Jaebum think dramatically. He can feels his legs are trembling. He hold on onto the wall next to him for support. He can feel that he had a panic attack. He suddenly can't breathe.

His manager quickly go to him and hold him. "Jaebum-ah.. I need you to breathe.. Breathe Jaebum.." The manager said worriedly when the leader looked so pale and sweating. Joonie and sajangnim were also worried. Jaebum looked at his manager's face and try to breathe. _Breathe in breathe out. You can do it Jaebum. Just keep calm. You can't do anything if you're in panic mode._ Jaebum tell himself repeatedly.

"That's good Jae.. That's good. Keep doing that." His manager said softly while caressing his back.

"Bum-ah.. Are you okay?" His manager asked gently when he saw that the leader already calm down. Jaebum looked at his manager and give him a small smile.

"I-I'm fine hyung.. Thank you." Jaebum said weakly while trying to stabling his body. His manager sigh relieved. "Why don't you sit first and we will talk about this later. Okay?" His manager said while holding his hand and guide him to the couch where Joonie and sajangnim at.

"I'm fine hyung. We can continued."

"Jae.."

"Hyung please.. I need to know about this.."

"Okay Jaebumie.. But whatever in your mind, you need to tell us. Do you understand?" Sajangnim said seriously to the leader.

"Yes sajangnim.."

_3 hours later..._

"Why don't you go back to your dorm first? I will discuss further with your sajangnim. Okay?" Joonie said to Jaebum softly.

"Okay hyung.. I'll get going." Jaebum said weakly while stand up and grabbed his things.

"Okay Jae.. Don't think too hard on this. Let's just us doing that job." Joonie said while patted the leader's back.

"Like I can..." Jaebum mumbled quietly. He give a small smile to Joonie and sajangnim and went out from the room with his manager.

"Do you want to eat anything Jae? You didn't eat anything during the meeting.." His manager asked worriedly.

Jaebum just smile weakly at his manager and shake his head. "No hyung. I just want to go home." Jaebum said while get in the car and close his eyes when he sit down.

"Okay.. Wear your seat belt Jae."

Jaebum wears his seat belt and when he want to close his eyes again, he felt a vibration on his pocket. He pick up his phone and saw a message from Jackson.

_Hyung.. I'm sorry but I already tell them what happen.. I'm sorry hyung because I can't keep my promise to you.._

Jaebum sigh heavily. He knows this day will come sooner or later. It's not Jackson's fault.

_It's okay Jackson. Don't apologize. It's not your fault. Thank you for helping me. I owe you._

After replied to Jackson message, he looked at the time at his phone. _02:00._ Then his phone vibrate again.

_You don't owe me anything hyung. I didn't do much to help you. I'm sorry. But as for you know, I will be by your side whatever happen. Thank you for taking care of me. Of us. I love you hyung. ♡♡_

Jaebum smile seeing the younger's message. The younger is so cute. He then replied,

_O_ _kay Jackson. Anything for you guys. Sleep Jackson. It's already late. I will be back in 10. And.. I love you more. ♡♡♡_

After he message the younger, his manager inform him that they already arrived.

"Jae.. I'm going to meet them again. So anything happen quickly call me okay?" His manager said worriedly while removed his fringe from his eyes.

Jaebum smile. "Okay hyung.. Thank you so much for everything. I'm sorry if I ever trouble you." Jaebum said weakly.

"Nonono.. You're not troubling me. I will do anything to keep you and the others safe. So don't think like that again. Okay?" His manager said seriously making the leader shed some tears.

"Thank you hyung. Thank you so much. I don't know what to do if you're not here." Jaebum cried while hugging his manager tight.

"Don't worry Jae.. I will be with you no matter what." His manager said softly while patted the leader's back gently.

"So go inside and get some sleep. Sajangnim said you guys were given a day off. So get some rest okay?" His manager said while wiping his tears.

"Okay.. Thank you." Jaebum said while laugh a bit.

"Go now. Quick." His manager said playfully while smiling at the leader.

"Okay2.. I'll go."

Once his manager gone, Jaebum stand in front of his dorm's door. He breathe in and want to open the door but then his phone vibrate again. He took his phone from his pocket and open the message. It's from Jackson. Again.

_Awww_ _.. I love you more than you ever imagine._ _Heheheh_ _.. Oh and by the way, I don't want you to be surprise, but Jinyoung was waiting for you in the living room. I already force him to sleep, but he's so stubborn. That's all. And good night hyung. ♡♡♡_

Jaebum froze. _Jinyoung wait for him? This is not good. Oh god.. Please give me a strength to confront this guy._ Jaebum pray in his heart. He take a deep breathe and open the door slowly.

Once he's inside, he trying to take off his shoes, then he heard Jinyoung's weak voice.

"Jaebum hyung?"

Jaebum froze. He really can't confront the boy when his voice sound like he's about to break down. He looked in front of him, saw Jinyoung was sitting on the couch while rubbing his eyes cutely.

"J-Jinyoung.." Jaebum stuttered.

"It that really you hyung?" Jinyoung asked again. Jaebum sigh lowly. He quickly take off his shoes and walked towards the younger.

"Yeah it's me. Why are you sleeping on the couch again? What did I told you abo-"

Jaebum can't finished his sentence when the younger just pulled him and hug him tight while crying softly. _Oh god. I don't want to be in this situation. Not now._

"Jinyoung? What happen? Why are you crying?" Jaebum said worriedly while trying to pulled away from the younger but the younger just pulled him close.

"Jinyoung.. Let me go for awhile. Let me see you. Are you okay? Why are you crying in-" Jaebum stopped for awhile to looked at his watch. "2 in the morning. Jinyoung.. Tell me what's wrong please." Jaebum asked softly while patted the younger's head gently.

"H-hyung.. I-I.. I'm sorry.." Jinyoung stuttered while hiccupped. Jaebum froze. _Sorry? For_ _wh_ _-_ _ohh_ _.. That.._ Jaebum sigh. He hugged the younger back tightly without saying anything.

"Don't cry Jinyoung.. It's okay.. I already forgive you.. You didn't mean anything right?" Jaebum asked the younger softly. Jinyoung quickly nodded his head.

"Then the problem solve. So don't cry like this. You know how I hate it when you cry." Jaebum said gently. He pulled the younger away from his chest and looked at his face.

The younger's face was red. His eyes was puffy and still crying. Jaebum smile warmly and wiped the younger's tears.

"You're such a baby Jinyoung. Keep on crying." Jaebum said playfully, trying to light up the boy but Jinyoung just sniff sadly while holding the leader's thin waist tightly.

"Jinyoung..?"

Jinyoung looked at his hyung's face and suddenly he cry again making the leader worried again. Jinyoung suddenly remember what Jackson tell him early. _Jaebum hyung will be the bait to catch him. Jaebum hyung have to withdraw from_ _Got7_ _for awhile. Jaebum hyung_ _gonna-_

_"_ Jinyoung!"

Jinyoung startled with the leader's shout and quickly looked at his hyung. Jaebum was looking at him with 2 worried eyes. _Jaebum hyung always worried about us. But.. Why people want to hurt him? He doesn't deserve all of this._

Jinyoung looked at Jaebum sadly and quickly pulled the leader towards him and hug him tight. He afraid that if he let go, his hyung will disappear forever.

Jaebum shocked again. His dongsaeng is acting so weird. Then he remember something. _Jackson said that he already told them what happen to him.. So Jinyoung acting so clingy to him maybe because of that.._ Jaebum sigh heavily. He looked down, at the younger who hugging him tight.

"Jinyoung-ah..."

"Please don't go hyung.."

"Jinyoung.. I'm-"

"Please.. I'm begging you.. Please don't meet him. You will get hurt. He will hurt you like before. You will-"

"Hey... Stop talking. Listen to what I'm gonna say." Jaebum said seriously. Jinyoung stop talking but he didn't stop crying.

Jaebum sigh again. He pulled the younger away from his body and hold the younger's chin up to looked at him.

"Jinyoung-ah... Do you trust me?" Jaebum asked after 3 minutes he stare at the younger lonely eyes.

Jinyoung looked at his leader and nodded his head slowly.

"Nope. I want you to say it."

Jinyoung froze. He open his mouth and close it again. He gulped slowly. "I trust you hyung." Jinyoung said weakly with his crack voice.

Jaebum smile. He wiped the younger's tears and kiss the both of the younger's eyes softly.

"If you trust me, you need to let me go. I need to do this." Jaebum said softly while removed the younger's fringe. Jinyoung looked at Jaebum panic and shook his head repeatedly.

"Nononono.. I don't want you to go. Please... I'm afraid that you will get hurt like before and.. And I will lo-"

"Shhh.. Don't say like that. You know I will be fine." Jaebum cut the younger's sentence by bring him back to his chest.

"But..but..."

"Shhh.. I'll be fine. I promise. You need to trust me Jinyoung. If you don't trust me on this, I will also can't do it." Jaebum said gently. He can feels his tears are going to fall any minute, but he tried to hold it. He need to be strong for his members. _Don't cry Jaebum. You need to be strong for Jinyoung. Don't show him the weak side of yours._ Jaebum said repeatedly in his mind.

"No.. Please.. Don't go.. Please hyung.. I don't want you to go.. We can discuss with them how to catch him without using you.. And.. And you don't need to be their bait. Hyung.. Please.. Just please.." Jinyoung said sadly while looking at his hyung with his sad, tearing eyes.

"Jinyoungie.. Don't be like this please.."

"Hyung.. Don't you love me anymore?"

Jaebum freeze. He looked at Jinyoung's sad eyes. He sigh lowly. He caress the younger's hair while smile sadly.

"Of course I love you. That's why I want to do this. I love you and the others too much and I don't want anything bad to all of you." Jaebum said while holding the younger's cheeks.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS??!" Jinyoung suddenly shout at the leader making the older startled. Jaebum heard doors open and suddenly the room was fill with his members. Jaebum sigh heavily. He looked up and see Jackson was looking at him worriedly.

"Jinyoungie... Please calm down..." Jaebum said gently while holding the younger's hands. Jinyoung shake his head repeatedly and started to cry again.

"No.. I won't calm down until you promise not to go. Hyung.. Pleaseeee...." Jinyoung said weakly while looking at his hyung with tearing eyes.

Jaebum sigh again. He looked at his other members. Jackson were trying to go to Jinyoung, but Jaebum shake his head. _Just let him be. I will take care of him. Take all of them to sleep._ Jaebum mouth at Jackson. At first Jackson didn't want to go, but the way Jaebum looked at him with his sad and tired eyes making Jackson obeyed it.

Once the others gone, Jaebum looked back at Jinyoung who holding his hands tightly. "Jinyoung.. We go to sleep first okay? It's already late." Jaebum said softly but the younger just shake his head.

"Don't want."

"Jinyoung.. Please don't be like this."

"I don't want to sleep. If I sleep, I-I might.."

The younger stop talking making the leader started to worried. "Jinyoung?"

Jinyoung look up to see the older's face. His eyes were red because of the intense crying.

"I might lose you forever.." Jinyoung said weakly and cry again.

"Oh Jinyoungie.. Don't say like that. You will never lose me." Jaebum said after he quickly hugged the fragile boy.

"B-but.."

"Jinyoungie.. We go to sleep first okay? Tomorrow we talked about this again. But now, sleep." Jaebum said gently while removed the younger's fringe and kiss the younger's forehead softly.

Jinyoung looked at his hyung, want to protest but when the leader looked at him with pleading eyes, he sigh obeyed. Jaebum give a small smile to the younger and kiss his forehead once again before pulling the younger up.

"Good. Come on. I'll sleep with you okay?" Jaebum said softly while intertwined his fingers with the younger tightly.

Jinyoung nodded his head and follow the older to his room.

Once they arrive at Jinyoung's room, Jaebum glance at the younger who looking at their intertwined hands.

"H-hyung.." Jinyoung said suddenly, breaking the silence in the room. Jaebum quickly looked at the younger.

"Yes Jinyoung?"

Jaebum asked but the younger just keep quiet while looking at the floor. Jaebum sigh lowly. He pulled the younger towards the bed and let the younger sit. Jaebum then kneel down in front of the younger without breaking their intertwined hands.

"Jinyoungie.. Hey.. Don't be like this. I will be fine. I promise you. Do I ever break my promise to you?" Jaebum asked softly while rubbing the younger's knuckles with his thumb.

Jinyoung looked at his hyung's eyes. His hyung was looking at him with such a loving,  warm eyes. Jinyoung shake his head while saying,

"N-no.. You never break your promise."

Jaebum smile. "So, do you trust me?" Jaebum asked again. Jinyoung nodded his. "I trust you. I always trust you hyung. But still..."

"I know Jinyoung. I know. But you know that I'm not gonna be alone right? There will be a lot of polices that will protect me. So you don't need to worry." Jaebum said softly while caressing the younger's cheeks.

Jinyoung looked at his hyung and suddenly he cry again. He doesn't know how many times he cry today but what he knows is he cried because of the leader.

"Jinyoungie.. Don't cry... Please.." Jaebum said weakly while wiping the younger's tears. Jinyoung just shake his head and keep on looking at his hands. Jaebum sigh heavily and sit on the floor. _What should I do? This is so hard._ _Arghhhh_ _.._ Jaebum was battling in his minds.

"Okay2.. Jinyoung-ah.. I will try to discuss with them about this again tomorrow okay? So now, we sleep. You will get sick again if you didn't sleep. Okay Jinyoungie?" Jaebum said softly while caressing the younger's head.

Jinyoung looked at the leader and nodded slowly. "But I want to be there with you." Jinyoung said suddenly while wiping his tears. Jaebum sigh relieved. "Okay2.. whatever you want. You come with me tomorrow okay?" Jinyoung nodded making the leader smile. "Now, let's go to sleep." Jaebum said while told the younger to lie down. Jinyoung lie down on the bed while giving a space to the leader.

"Now, close your eyes and stop thinking about what just happen today.." Jaebum said sternly while pulling the younger to his chest, and hug him tight. Jinyoung sigh and close his eyes slowly while hugging his hyung tightly as he can.

"Night Jinyoung. I love you." Jaebum said while kissing the younger's temple. Jaebum wait until the younger's breathe steady and calm before he goes to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beautiful people~~  
> I'm back with new chapter.. I'm sorry if this chapter is short and I hope you like it.. And of course, please forgive me if you see any mistakes. Love you all a lot!!! (\^_^/)
> 
> Thank you for reading this story. I really love you guys!! Have a great day and be happy always!!  <3 <3


	7. More Problems

The sun shine through the window, making the whole room bright. The birds chirping happily outside making one of the 2 boys groan.

"Urgh... Too bright.." Jinyoung groan while hugging the figure next to him tightly while hiding his face on the figure's neck.

Jaebum wake up slowly while blinking his eyes repeatly. He yawn widely, signaling that he want to continue to sleep but he remember what he have to do today, so he wake up.

He looked besides him, his dongsaeng was hugging him so tightly, like he was gonna disappear. Jaebum smile warmly when he looked how peaceful Jinyoung's face when he asleep.

"Jinyoung-ah.."

Jinyoung still asleep. Jaebum chuckled quietly.

"Hey Jinyoungie.. Wake up.."

"Ermmm.." Jinyoung mumbled while pulling the older closer.

"Jinyoung-ah.. You need to wake up.. It's already 9. Quick. I bet the others already awake." Jaebum said softly while caressing the younger's hair.

"Don't want. I want to stay like this forever." Jinyoung mumbled while sigh lowly against the older's neck making the leader laughed.

"Jinyoung-ah... Don't be like this. Come on. Up up up.." Jaebum said while pushing the younger away from his body.

"Noooooo.. My warmth!!" Jinyoung cried in dramatic way. Jaebum laughed seeing the younger acting like that.

"Stop acting like a kid Jinyoungie. Come on. Up." Jaebum said softly while pulling the younger's hand but the younger just pull him back to the bed.

"Yah! Park Jin-"

"Don't want to. Please.. Can we stay a little bit longer?" Jinyoung said while hugging Jaebum's waist tightly. Jaebum sigh. He looked at the younger and smile warmly.

"Fine. But only for 10 minutes." Jaebum said while caressing the younger's hair.

"Make it 30."

"No. Just 10."

"20? 15 minutes. Pleaseeeew~~" Jinyoung whined cutely at the leader.

"Aishh! Spoil brat. Fine. 15 minutes. That's it." Jaebum said while pinching the younger's cheeks slightly.

"Heheheh.. You the one who spoil me hyung. It's your fault I'm being a spoil brat." Jinyoung said sassily while pulling the leader to lie next to him.

"Yeayy.. It's my fault all of you being a brat. I should just being more stern from the first place." Jaebum said while sigh happily when the younger hug him tight.

"Hahhaahaha! Nope. Even though you're stern towards us, it will not gonna last long. You love us too much to be angry at us." Jinyoung said while looking at leader's eyes.

Jaebum looked at Jinyoung sweetly. He smile while kissing the younger's forehead softly while saying, "Yeah.. That's so true. I love you guys so much until there's a part that I will do anything for you guys even though risking my own life." Jaebum said sadly while hugging the younger tightly.

Jinyoung shocked. He want to look at his hyung's face but the older just hug the younger tighter.

"H-hyung.. Why are you saying like that?" Jinyoung said while trembling. He really hate it when the leader said like that.

"Jinyoung.. You need to understand. I have to do it." Jaebum said weakly.

"Do it what? I don't know what are you talking about. I think we should wake up now." Jinyoung said quickly, trying to run away from that topic.

"Jinyoung.." Jaebum called the younger softly but the younger just went out of the room, ignoring the leader's called.

Jaebum sigh lowly while rubbing his face. _What should I do now?_ _Arghhh_ _!!_ Jaebum said in his mind while ruffling his hair frustratedly. While he was battling with his mind, his phone ring.

"Hello..." Jaebum said weakly without looking at the caller.

"Hello dear.. Long time no see.."

Jaebum froze. He look back at his phone and see _Unknown Number._ Jaebum gulped nervously. He then put back the phone to his ear.

"Why are you so quite? Don't you miss hearing my voice Im Jaebum?"

"W-What d-do y-you want? H-how..." Jaebum stuttered. He really afraid right now.

"How I got your number? That easy Jaebum.. You know I always know where you are. Don't you think that you can run away from me. Beware Im Jaebum. I will find you and I will kill you! You will regret for what have you done to me!" The caller said with full of hatred and hung up.

Jaebum froze. He really don't know what to do. He can feels his legs are trembling so hard. He want to sit down on the bed, but he accidentally knock down the alarm clock on the desk besides the bed, making loud noise.

As he knows, his members was already in the room, looking at him worriedly.

"Hyung? What's happen? Are you okay?" Jackson the first one to asked when he saw the leader's pale face and trembling hands. Jaebum looked at Jackson and suddenly he cry.

"OMG! Hyung! What's happen? Tell me now!!" Jinyoung said worriedly while sitting next to the leader. Jaebum doesn't say anything but he just hugged Jinyoung tightly while crying even harder. Jinyoung looked at his leader and looked at Jackson.

"Call manager hyung. NOW!" Jinyoung shout.

Jackson and Mark quickly went out of the room to call their manager while the maknaes standing still, looking confused plus worried seeing their leader crying so hard for the first time.

"Bambam, can you please pick up the clock? I don't want any of us get hurt." Jinyoung said to Bambam who quickly pick up the clock and put it back on the desk.

"Hyung.. Please calm down. Tell me what's happen?" Jinyoung said gently while rubbing the older's back. Jaebum just shake his head while hugging the younger tightly.

Jaebum was thinking what that unknown caller has tell him early. _I will find you! Find you? He knows where I am?_ _If he knows where I am, he will try to hurt them too.. No no no.. It can't be!_ Jaebum think hardly until he didn't realize that his manager already arrived and hold his hands.

"Jaebum-ah.. Hey.. Are you okay?" His manager said softly while caressing the leader's hair.

"H-hyung..."

"Calm down Jaebum-ah.. You're fine. Nobody gonna hurt you. I'm not gonna let that happen." His manager said gently while hugging Jaebum's thin figure.

"N-no.. You don't understand.. He.. He.." Jaebum said panic while pushing his maneger from his body and look at him with his panic, red eyes.

"Shh.. Okay2.. We wait for Inspector Joon to come here and you can tell him everything okay? Don't cry like this please.." The manager said while wiping the leader's tears.

"Jinyoung, take care of him for awhile. I want to make a call." The manager said to Jinyoung making the younger pull the leader towards him and hugged him tight.

After about 10 minutes passes, Jaebum stop crying but he still hugging Jinyoung tightly. The others were looking at their leader worriedly.

"Hyung... A-are you okay?" Jackson suddenly asked the older while holding his hand.

Jaebum pull away from Jinyoung's chest and looked at Jackson's worried eyes. Jackson has tears in his eyes but he doesn't want to cry in front of his leader. He already promise to the older that he will be strong for him. But when he saw his leader so weak, crying like someone will come and kill him, making Jackson's heart break into pieces.

"Jackson... Don't cry.." Jaebum said weakly while wiping the tears that already fall from the rapper's eyes.

"I'm not crying. I'm sorry.." Jackson said while quickly wiped his tears. Jaebum grab the younger's hand and pull him to sit besides him.

"Don't apologized. It's not your fault." Jaebum said softly while holding Jackson's wet cheeks.

"I know. I should be strong for you but seeing you like-"

"Shh.. I'm fine. I'm sorry for making you worry about me. Don't cry.." Jaebum cut the rapper by pulling him towards his chest and hug him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You don't deserve to be treated like this." Jackson cried on the leader's shoulder.

"I know Jack. No one should be treated like this. But I need you to be strong for me. If you not strong, your dongsaengs will be sad and I can't do this. Please.. Whatever happen, stay together." Jaebum said gently while caressing the younger's head.

Jinyoung who sit next to them, cry softly when the leader said like that. He don't want the leader to go but if the leader don't go, not only them get hurt, their family also will get hurt.

"Okay. I promise you. I will try my best to be strong for our group and you should be strong to. Never give up on us." Jackson said confidently while looking at Jaebum's sad eyes.

Jaebum smile warmly. He kiss Jackson's forehead and say, "Thank you Jackson. Thank you so much for everything." making the rapper smile cutely.

Jaebum looked at his members and smile. "You guys.. Come here." Jaebum said while open his arms widely and without a sec he was being attacked with hugs and kisses from his members.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

"Jaebum-ah.. Do you want to tell me what happen early?"

Jaebum looked at his hyung with trembling eyes. Jaebum begin to sweats and his hands begin to shaking. Then suddenly someone hold his hands tightly. He looked besides him, saw Jinyoung looked at him worriedly.

"It's okay.. We're here. We're not gonna let him hurt you again. Okay?" Jinyoung said warmly.

Jaebum take a deep breathe and looked back at his hyung. He then begin to tell him what just happen. After he tell him, Jaebum cry again.

"H-hyung... I'm s-scared. He.. He.." Jaebum stuttered while being hug by Jinyoung tightly.

The inspector's heart break into pieces when the leader cry like that. He hold the younger's hand while caressing his hair gently.

"Shhh.. Don't cry like this. You gonna be fine. I promise you." Joonie said softly.

After 10 minutes, Joonie tell Jinyoung to take the leader to rest. For awhile, he want the leader to stick with his members. Don't go anywhere alone. And of course the members will take extra care of their leader.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

"Hyung.. Can I just stay with you? I can just call my director, saying I'm sick or something." Jinyoung said sadly while looking at his leader.

"Awww.. Come on Jinyoung. We already discussed about this right? Don't be like this. You need to do your job. You don't want people to talk bad about you right?" Jaebum said while playing with the younger's fingers.

"I rather people talk bad about me than losing you, again..." Jinyoung said quietly while looking down.

"Oh Jinyoung.. You're not gonna lose me again. I will be fine. I promise. You know I can't go out from here right? The others are with me. Don't worry about me okay?" Jaebum said while caressing the younger's soft hair while showing him his gummy smile.

"Okay... I'll go. I will do my work properly and come home quickly." Jinyoung said cutely while swinging his hyung's hand.

"Hahahahaha.. Okay Jinyoung-ah.. I'll wait for you. Do your best okay?" Jaebum said while kissing the younger's forehead.

"Yes hyung. You should be strong too and anything happen, you should tell the others. Okay?" Jinyoung said sternly.

Jaebum looked at Jinyoung. He smile softly. "Okay.. You grown up so well Jinyoungie. I can't believed it's you who talk to me now." Jaebum said while chuckled.

"Hyunggggg~~ Of course I already grown up. You!!" Jinyoung whine while pouted cutely.

"Hahahah! Okay2.. I'm sorry. Go on. You will be late for your filming. Do your best okay?" Jaebum said while ruffling the younger's hair.

"Okay hyung.. I'll go now. And I love you..." Jinyoung said shyly while kissing the leader's cheek and run away from the leader.

Jaebum laugh seeing his dongsaeng's behaviour. "I love you too Jinyoung.. Please be careful.." Jaebum said quietly while looking at the door.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

"Hyung.. What time is it?" Jinyoung asked his manager while yawning. His manager looked at him and glance at his watch.

"It's already 2 in the morning Jinyoung. It's already late. Quick pack your stuffs and we can go home." His manager said to Jinyoung who sigh heavily.

"I'm tired hyung.. I want to sleeppp~~" Jinyoung whined cutely.

"I know Jinyoung-ah.. Okay2.. Just go to the van, let just me pack it up for you.." His manager said while chuckled a bit. _You surely such a spoil brat Jinyoung. This must be Jaebum who spoil you._ His manager said while shaking his head a bit.

"Yeayy!! Thank you hyung! You're the best!" Jinyoung cheer cutely while walking towards the van.

While he was walking to the van, he heard someone called his name. He looked behind him and suddenly he got hit by someone on his head making he feels dizzy and black out after that.

_"Finally.."_ Someone said while carried Jinyoung's body to his car.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

"Arghh.."

Jinyoung tried to open his eyes because he still feels dizzy. He try again, and he blink a few times to focusing his sight. He was in dark. He doesn't know where he is but what he know that both of his hands and legs was being tied on a chair.

Suddenly he remember what happen early. He was walking towards the van and suddenly someone call him from behind and knocked his head. _Omg! Is this.. Am I.. Oh my God! This is not happening.._ Jinyoung suddenly knows was just happen to him. He been kidnapped. And his kidnapper is...

"Oh.. You're awake. Good. You make my job easier." A man said casually while rummage something in his bag on the floor next to him.

"W-who are you? W-What do you want from m-me?" Jinyoung said while shaking.

"Oh.. You don't know me? It's okay.. I'll introduce myself. My name is Heejun. What I want from you? Hmm.. What is it?" Heejun said while pretending to think.

"Oh! I know what I want. I want your leader. But you don't need to worry. I'm not gonna hurt you unless your leader didn't come then I have to do the hard way." Heejun said while twirling a gun around his finger.

Jinyoung gulped nervously. _Oh God! This is not_ _happening_ _._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey cupcakes!!   
> How are you? Hahaha.. I keep on asking the same question. But seriously I'm asking.. How are you? I was hoping you guys are doing just fine because I'm not fine. Hahahaha..
> 
> It's true tho. I'm not fine. I fall sick lately and having a slight headache making my body tired all the time. I'm so sorry for the late update. I tried to update fast, I swear but this headache give me a hard time to do so. But don't worry. I'm getting better now. Thank to my sisters for taking care of me. Hehehhe..
> 
> So what I'm going to say is Thank you so much for reading this story! I sincerely thank you for giving this story so much love. I love all of you so much! <33333
> 
> So let's not talk long. Okay, i hope you guys like this update and please forgive me if you see any mistakes. I love you guys so much. Please take care and have a blessing day~ <33333


	8. The Past

"Where is this boy? It's already late.." Jaebum said while pacing back and forth in the living room. The others looked at the leader with worried eyes.

"Hyung.. Please calm down.. I'm sure nothing happen to Jinyoung." Jackson said gently while pulled the leader to sit besides him.

"I can't Jack. I can't calm down until I saw him with my own eyes, standing at our front door." Jaebum said while biting his nails. He will do that when he worried.

"Hyung.. Stop doing that.. Jinyoung will be fine.. Trust m-"

Before Jackson can finished his sentence, they heard the front door open forcedly and their manager was sweating a lot while looking at them with fear.

"Hyung.. You're back! Where is Jinyoung??" Jaebum said quickly run to the older when he saw his manager.

"J-Jaebum-ah.."

"Hyung? What's wrong? Tell me!!" Jaebum said panic while shaking his manager's shoulder.

"Jinyoung.. He.. He.." His manager stuttered while looking at Jaebum with red eyes.

"He what hyung?? Please just tell me..." Jaebum begged his manager. _Please.. Just please say he safe. Please.._ Jaebum pray in his heart

"He's missing Jaebum-ah.."

Once he hear the word 'missing' , Jaebum face automatic turns pale. Jackson who stand next to him, looked at him worriedly.

"Hyung! Jaebum hyung!" Jackson called his name but all he do is remember what happen to him in the past. His head began to spin and he sees double vision. The last thing he heard is Jackson's voice before he fainted.

_Few minutes later.._

"What actually happen hyung? Can you tell us from the start?" Jackson asked their manager calmly as he can even though he trembling right now.

They all staying at the living room, looking at their unconscious leader, while waiting for the inspector.

"It-It's my fault.. I-I makes Jinyoung get caught..." Their manager said hysterically while pulling some of his hair.

"Hyung! Hyung! Stop!" Jackson quickly snatched his manager's hands from his hair. "Hyung.. Calm down.. It's not your fault okay. We wait for Joonie hyung and we will figure it out how to save Jinyoung. Okay hyung.." Jackson said gently while rubbing his manager's hands.

Their manager looked at Jackson and nodded weakly. He still feels guilty for what just happen to the younger.

"Arghh.."

"Hyung? Jaebum hyung.. Are you okay?" Jackson quickly went to the leader when he heard the leader whimpered weakly.

"J-Jack.." Jaebum said weakly while holding his head.

"Shhh.. It's okay hyung.. Don't worry.. Everything's gonna be fine.." Jackson said while caressing the leader's head gently.

"Everything.. Gonna be fine? What are you- JINYOUNG!" Jaebum rose up quickly while looking at Jackson with wide eyes.

"Hyung! Calm down.." Jackson said quickly while holding the older's shoulder tightly.

"N-No.. I can't.. I need to save him.. He.. He's in danger.. We need to save him.." Jaebum said quickly while looking around him in panic.

"Hyung.. Calm down.. Please.. I hate seeing you like this.. Pleasee..." Jackson said weakly while holding Jaebum's hands. Jackson's eyes were already swimming with tears. He really hate seeing his leader, his hyung that he respect the most, suffered like that.

"J-Jack.. You need to understand. H-He.. I-I... I already promise myself that I will protect all of you.. B-But.. This happen.. A-And.. I-I.." Jaebum trembling while looking at Jackson with tears.

"Hyung.. Calm down.. It's not your fault. Calm down okay? He will be fine. I promise you." Jackson said softly while wiping the tears that already flows from the leader's eyes.

While Jackson were busy comforting their leader, suddenly someone knock the front door. "I think it's Joonie hyung. Gyeom, can you please open the door?" Jackson said while asking the maknae to open the door.

"Jaebum!!"

Joonie shout, searching for the leader once he stepped into the dorm.

Jaebum quickly looked up, seeing his hyung was staring at him with 2 worried eyes.

"H-Hyung.."

"Jae.. Oh my god! Shhhh.. It's okay, it's okay.. Don't cry. I'm here." Joonie said while hugging the younger tightly. Jaebum just let his hyung hug him while he crying on the inspector's chest.

"Jackson, lock the door for me please." Joonie said to Jackson seriously. Jackson who startled when the inspector call his name, quickly go to the door and lock it.

"Okay.. I need everyone here to listen carefully what I want to tell. First of all, Jaebumie.. You need to calm down. If you panic like this, we can't do anything okay?" Joonie said gently while holding both of Jaebum's cheeks. Jaebum who still have tears in his eyes, nodded his head weakly.

"Okay.. Jae, you need to keep your phone close to you. I'm sure that he will definitely call you, telling you about Jinyoung. Remember Jae. We all know his intention. He wants you. That's why he kidnapped Jinyoung. Whatever he told you, don't believe him. Understand?" Joonie said seriously to the leader who looking at him with tearing eyes.

Jaebum nodded his head weakly again while rubbing his eyes with his sweater paw. Jackson feels sorry for the leader. Someone always want to hurt him. Jackson then sit next to the leader and hug him.

"It's okay hyung.. Don't worry. We will be here with you. You're not alone." Jackson said gently while caressing the older's hair.

"T-Thank you J-Jackson.. I-I.."

"Don't think too much hyung.. We will try our best to save Jinyoung. He's strong hyung. You know that. He will survive. You need to believe in him." Jackson said while holding the leader's both cheeks.

Jaebum looked at Jackson with his tearing eyes. He smile weakly. "I know Jack. I know he's strong. I always believe in him. What I don't believe is that man who with him right now. I-I.. I'm scared. Seriously I'm scared that he will do something bad to Jinyoung if he doesn't get what he want." Jaebum said sadly while crying again.

"Hyung.."

"I'm tired Jack.. I'm really tired. For years I'm living with fear, afraid that he will come and get me. I thought I can live happily now. But it's not. He still chasing me wherever I go. Do you know what he really want from me?" Jaebum asked Jackson suddenly making the younger startled.

"Err.. What hyung?" Jackson asked uncertainly.

"He want me to die. He said I'm the one who makes his son kill himself. He said I was giving bad influence to his son." Jaebum said again while gripping Jackson's shirt tightly. Jackson trying to let go of the leader's hand that gripped tightly his shirt and hold the leader's hands instead.

"What did you do until he said such things to you?" Jackson asked softly while trying to calm down his leader.

"You know, since I was a kid, I always love b-boying. I love to dance. When I had time, I will create dance and I will show it to my parents. My father at first didn't like it. He said dancing can't make my future but my mother always give me encouragement. She always said to me _'Do whatever makes me_ _happy.'_ Then, when I was in high school, there is a dance class, after school. So I asked my father, can I join the class. My father was didn't approved at first but after I show him that I really like to dance, he let me."

Jaebum stop talking and looked at Jackson. "In that class, I've known this boy. His name is Jun. He has same birthday as Jinyoung. His behaviour, his attitude, all like Jinyoung. He also very protective towards me because I'm the one who teach him dance. During that time, dancing is just for hobby. Parents didn't like seeing their children to be a dancer. Same case with Jun. He silently went to the dance class without his father's permission. So one day, he told me that his father hate dancers. I don't know why but his father really hate it. So, when his father knows he goes to the dance class, he really mad."

Jaebum stopped talking again. He suddenly gripped Jackson's shirt tightly, making the others who watched him, worried. "Hyung.. Calm down. I'm here okay?" Jackson said softly, trying to calm down the leader who had panic attack.

"His father said all the dancers is downgraded. _'What will you get if you dancing in the future?'_ He said like that. I was scared that time because his father was going to attack me, saying that it's my fault that his son went to the class. Before his father do something to me, Jun was standing in front of me, spreading his arms out, protecting me from his father. He told his father for not touching me or hurt me because I'm the one who take care of him and teaching him dance."

"To be honest.. I'm shocked hearing he said that to his father because I'm only knows him for like a month. But he already protecting me. After that case, he didn't come to the class anymore. After like 4 weeks, I got a call from him, saying that he really thanks me for teaching him dance. He really happy that he known someone like me and he wish that I will be a successful dancer in the future. I was shocked when I received the call. I asked him what's wrong? But he just keep say thank you and the hung up. I got scared so I go to his house, searching for him, but what I've got is he standing on the rooftop, trying to kill himself. I was trying to negotiate him to come down from there but he already make up his mind. Before I can do anything, he already jump from the rooftop."

Jaebum stopped talking and he hide his face on Jackson's chest and cry. The others shocked hearing the older's story. _Jaebum hyung has been gone through so much pain. I can't let this happening again to him._ Jackson said in his mind while hugging the leader tight.

"Is from there.. The man started to chasing you?" Joonie asked gently to the leader. Jaebum looked away from Jackson's chest and looked at Joonie.

"Y-Yes.. After that he keep on looking and chasing me, saying that I need to die. He said because of me, his son dead." Jaebum said quietly while rubbing his wet eyes with his sweater paw.

"It's okay Jae. You're not like that. It's not your fault that boy killing himself. It's his father's fault. So I want you to try not to think about it anymore and have some rest. I need to go to the station. And Jackson.. If anything happen, call me okay?" Joonie said to the Jackson while stroking Jaebum's hair gently.

"Okay hyung. I will call you."

"Good. I'll go now.. And please make sure this boy have enough rest.." Joonie said to the others.

After Inspector Joon leave, the others looked at their leader worriedly. "Jae.. Let's get you to bed. You must be tired right?" Mark said softly while rubbing Jaebum's hands.

Jaebum looked at Mark with tearing eyes. "I-I don't think I can sleep Mark.. It's too many things in my head right now." Jaebum said quietly while looking down at Mark's hands who holding his hands securely.

"Well.. Why don't we sleep together in here? You need to rest Jae.. You will get sick. I'm sure Jinyoung don't want that to happen. And you should restored your energy for tomorrow. Right?" Mark said calmly as he can even though he already trembling with fear right now.

Jaebum looked again at his hyung. He seems hesitate a little. "I-I.. Okay... I guess? I-I'll try not to think too much about it.." Jaebum said while giving Mark a small smile, it's so small that almost didn't appear.

"Great! Bam! Gyeom! Can you help me bring some mattress in mine and Jackson's room? Youngjae, you bring some pillow and blanket." Mark told the others while Jackson and him stay with the leader.

Then, the others come with the things that Mark asked for and the begin to prepared their bed. After done, Jaebum lay on the middle while Jackson and Mark on his side. Bambam besides Jackson, Yugyeom besides Mark and Youngjae the last one, besides Bambam.

"Hyung.. You should sleep now. Rest your mind and your body. You really need it." Bambam said while peeking behind Jackson's shoulder, showing a cute, worried face.

"Okay Bam.. You guys.. Thank you.. I-I don't know what to do without you guys.." Jaebum said sadly and begin to cry again. Jackson who lying besides the leader quickly hugged him. "Don't cry hyung. We will always be with you. Forever.. Don't worry okay.." After Jackson said that, the others quickly making a group hug until they fall asleep.

_The next morning.._

Jackson wake up first. He looked at his side, seeing Jaebum was sleeping peacefully while Mark was hugging his waist.

_I wish time stop right now._ Jackson said in his mind shortly before he shake his head and think again. _We need to save Jinyoung first._ While Jackson was battling with his mind, he didn't realized that his leader already wake up and looked at him worriedly.

"Jackson? Are you okay?" Jaebum asked while caressing the younger's cheek making the younger startled a little with the touch.

"Oh hyung! You're awake!" Jackson said while smile so bright at the leader.

Jaebum automatic smile when he saw how cheerful Jackson is. "Yes.. I'm awake.." Jaebum said softly, didn't stop his hand from caressing the younger's cheek.

"How's your sleep? Good?" Jackson asked eagerly but in the same time he worried when he saw the leader just stare at him without showing any expression.

"Err.. Good. Don't worry about me." Jaebum stuttered while quickly pulled his hand from the younger's cheek but Jackson pull his hand back to him.

"Hyung? Are you still thinking about him?" Jackson asked worriedly. Well of course his leader still thinking about the man that kidnapped one of his member.

"Err.. I don't know Jack. I'm worried that he will do something bad to Jinyoung. I'm scared..." Jaebum said quietly while shaking a bit. Jackson quickly hugged the leader while caressing his back.

"Shh.. I'm sure he will never do something like that. We will catch him and save Jinyoung before anything happen. You don't need to worry okay? Let just Joonie hyung do his job." Jackson said softly while hugging the leader even tighter.

Jaebum sigh heavily while snuggled even closer to the rapper. "Thank you Jackson.. I don't know what to do if you're not here.." Jaebum said quietly while closing his eyes.

"You don't need to thanks me hyung.. I'll do whatever I can to help you. You have me. You have the others. So don't keep everything by yourself. Okay?" Jackson said gently while pulling the older away from his chest a bit to looked at the older's face.

"Hmmm.. Okay.. Come on. Let's wake up the others. I have to go to the station early today." Jaebum said while yawning and stretching his body a bit.

"Can I come too hyung?" Jackson asked while looking at his hyung who already stand up. Jaebum looked at Jackson and smile weakly. "I'm sorry Jack.. But let me go alone first. If I already want to meet him, then you can come. Okay?" Jaebum said while patted the rapper's head gently.

"Okay.. But you wouldn't do anything that-"

"I know what you wanna say Jackson. No. I'm not gonna do something like what you thinking of. I promise. Okay? Come on. Help me wake them up." Jaebum said quickly, trying to distract the younger from thinking about him.

Jaebum looked at Jackson and smile weakly. _I'm sorry Jackson. Please forgive me._ Jaebum thinks shortly and quickly looked away when he saw the younger was looking at him.

_30 minutes later.._

"You guys.. I need to tell you something.." Jaebum said nervously to his members once they finished their breakfast.

"Jae.. What's going on?" Mark asked nervously. He can sense that something is not right gonna happen.

Jaebum looked up from his lap and looks at his members one by one. He really gonna miss them.

"I... I... Errr.." Jaebum stuttering.

"Hyung... Please tell us what's wrong.." Jackson said softly while holding his leader's hand.

"I think, let only me go to meet him. I want you guys to stay here." Jaebum said quietly. Jackson and the others looked at their leader dumbfounded.

"Did I heard it wrong or you just said that you want to go alone and want us to stay here?" Jackson said disbelief. He was trying so hard not to higher his voice towards his hyung.

"Yes. You heard me. I want you and the others to stay here. Let just me handle this." Jaebum said with his stern voice and look straight at Jackson's burning eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me???" Jackson suddenly shout and stand up from his chair making the chair fall down and startled the older.

"Jackson... Calm down.." Mark said softly while trying to calm down Jackson.

"No.. I won't calm down. Do you heard him? He said that he want to go alone! Can you believed this??? After all that happen to him, he still want to go all by himself! Is he already insane???" Jackson said frustrated while looking at Jaebum who already look down on his lap.

"Jack.. Can you please calm down first? Launching your anger towards him will do nothing to solve this problem!" Mark said angrily to Jackson who standing in front of him. Jackson looked at Mark and looked at the leader.

"Sit down. NOW!" Mark command and Jackson reluctantly sit down on his chair while still staring at Jaebum angrily.

Mark sigh heavily and went to Jaebum and kneel down in front of him. "Jae.. Do you really want to go alone? It's dangerous Jae.. What will happen when something bad happen to you again while you're all alone? At least, bring one of us with you. Me or Jackson. Okay Jae?" Mark said softly while holding tight the leader's cold hand.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Let just me end this miserable. I don't want you guys to get hurt too.." Jaebum said weakly while crying softly. His tears started to drop on his jeans and it's makes the others more worried.

"Jaebum? Jae.. Hey.. Look at me!" Mark said while pull the leader's chin up and what he saw break his heart into pieces.

"Don't cry Jae. You will be fine. Jinyoung will be fine. If that what you want. Okay. I will stay here looking after the others. You don't need to worried about us. And this is not your fault. Don't blame yourself Jae." Mark said hugging tight the leader while trying so hard not to cry. He looked back and saw Jackson was looking at him sadly.

"Do you have to go now?" Mark asked the leader. Jaebum looked up from Mark's chest and nodded his head weakly. "Yes. Manager hyung will come to pick me up." Jaebum said while wiping his tears with his sleeves.

"Okay.. Why don't you change your clothes first?" Mark said to the leader while giving some signal to Jackson to do something.

"O-Okay.. I.. I just go to my room now.." Jaebum said weakly without looking at his members and straight went to his room.

Once the leader disappear, Mark looked at Jackson sternly. "You better apologize to him. You know that he needs us the most in this kind of situation but yet, you still with you stubborn attitude!" Mark said angrily.

"I'm sorry.. I know it's my fault but.."

"I know what you think Jack. We all think like that but you know how Jaebum is. If he started determined with his words, nothing can stop him. Go now.. Don't make him feels sad before he goes to there." Mark said gently while patted Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson looked at Mark and nodded his head. He walked slowly to the leader's room and knock the door gently.

"Come in.."

Once Jackson heard the weak voice, he feels guilty spread through his body. He inhale slowly and open the door.

"H-Hyung.. Can I come in?" Jackson asked quietly while peeking his head inside the door. Jaebum looked at the door and smile slightly.

"Of course you can. Come in.." Jaebum said while putting his phone aside and looking at Jackson warmly.

Once Jackson walked into the room, he quickly went beside the leader and hugged him tight while crying making the leader shocked.

"Jackson? What's wrong?" Jaebum asked worriedly when the younger doesn't said anything but just hug him and crying.

"H-Hyung.. I-I'm sorry.. Please forgive me.. I'm sorry for shouting at you early. I'm sorry because-"

"Shhh.. Calm down Jackson. Breathe." Jaebum said softly while caressing the younger's head slowly.

Jackson calm down a bit but he still sobbing on the leader's neck. Jaebum smile slightly while pulling the younger closer to him. "Jackson.. Don't cry.. You don't do anything wrong."

"But.."

"I know. I understand why you doing that. I'm sorry for everything.." Jaebum said sadly. Jackson quickly pulled away from the leader and looked at him with his tearing eyes.

"Don't you ever say like that! I don't like you keep on saying sorry. This thing happen is not because of you. It's because of that jerk. Understand?" Jackson said sternly while looking straight into the leader's eyes.

Jaebum looked at Jackson and smile fondly. "I understand Jack. I'm sorry. Thank you for everything Jack.." Jaebum said while caressing the younger's cheeks softly. Jackson close his eyes and quickly hugged the older back.

"Promise me you will be careful. Listen to what Joonie hyung said. Don't do something by yourself. Don't be alone. If you get hurt, I will hunt every police men that work there. Understand? And please come home safely with Jinyoung." Jackson said while hugging the leader tightly as he can.

Jaebum chuckled slightly while patted Jackson's head. "Okay Jack. I promise. Don't worry about me okay? And, don't fight with Mark please." Jaebum said while pulled the younger away from his body.

"That I can do it. Don't worry!" Jackson said cheerfully like a kid. Jaebum smile warmly making the younger smile excitedly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sweetheart..  
> How was your day? My day was good! So here the new chapter.. I hope you guys like it and please forgive me if you see any mistakes. You know, English is not my first language so it's kind of late to publish it because I'll take some time to fixing some of the storyline..


	9. Please stay with us

"Jaebum hyung..."

Jaebum looked at Youngjae who holding his hand tightly as he doesn't want him to go. Jaebum sigh and pull the younger to him and hug him.

"Youngjae-ah.. Don't cry like this.. I will be fine. Promise. I will come back, safe and sound with Jinyoung.. Okay? You stay here with the others safely.." Jaebum said weakly while trying not to cry in front of the younger.

"Hyung.. I don't want you to go.. You will get hurt again and.. And.." Youngjae can't continued his sentence because of crying too much. Jaebum don't know what to do but he just patted the younger's back softly. He looked up and see the others also looks at him sadly but didn't say anything.

"Youngjae-ah.. Please let Jaebum go.. He will be fine. We trust him right? Come on.. Jaebum need to go now. Jinyoung was waiting for him.." Mark said while pulling away Youngjae from the leader and hug the younger instead.

"Jae.. Go now.. Please be careful.. Please come home safely.." Mark said while looking at the leader worried + sad.

"Okay.. I'll go now. You guys will be safe here because some of the officer were in charge to look after you guys. And.. I love you.." Jaebum said while walking away slowly to the door but being stop by Jackson who grab his hand suddenly.

"Hyung! Wait!"

Jaebum looked behind him and see Jackson was pulling of something from his wrist. "Jackson?" Jaebum asked weirdly. Jackson look at him again and grab his hand and wear something on his wrist.

"Here.. I want you to wear this while you out there."   
Jaebum looked at his wrist and he shocked. He look back at Jackson while shaking his head. "Jack.. This bracelet.. I can't wear it.."

"Please.. Just thinking that I'm with you if you feels scared of something. This bracelet giving me strength when I'm on stage. Right now, I'm giving it to you. You need lots of strength to confront him again. And I want you to be strong.."

Once Jackson said like that, the tears that Jaebum holds early automatic out and Jackson quickly hug him. "T-Thank you.. J-Just.. T-Thank you. I will be strong.. For you guys.. Please wait for me and Jinyoung to come home.." Jaebum said while looking at Jackson with his tearing eyes. Jackson smile sweetly while kissing the leader's forehead.

"We will. So go out there and fight that jerk!" Jackson said exaggerated. Jaebum smile slightly and nodded his head before his manager bring him out from the dorm.

Once the leader gone from their sight, Jackson cry silently. _Please be safe hyung.. I don't think I can be strong when you get hurt._ Jackson said in his heart and he quickly wiped his tears and looked behind him.

"So, are you guys hungry? Let's find something to eat.." Jackson shout while clapping his hands.

 

××

 

"Jae.. Are you sure you're okay?" Joonie asked Jaebum when they were getting ready at the station to go to where Jinyoung at.

Jaebum glance at the bracelet on his wrist and look up at his hyung. "Yeah.. I'm fine. I just want to bring Jinyoung home and forget all about these." Jaebum said while sigh.

"We will be fine. You just need to follow my steps and everything's gonna be fine. Okay?" Joonie said while patted the leader's shoulder. Jaebum looks at his hyung and smile slightly while nodded his head.

"Okay.. Where is Jaebum's safety jacket? Quickly! We don't have much time!" Joonie shout at his team while he prepared the things for them.

Once they ready, they began to move to the destination. Jaebum already prepared. He was wearing his bulletproof vast and right now he was standing behind Joonie who looking around carefully.

"You three, go behind the building. You two, go to the other side, and you two will follow me and Jaebum inside. The others, stay here and give signal if danger appear. Now, MOVE!" Joonie command the other polices quickly and he started to walked slowly to the building while Jaebun trails behind him.

"Jae.. Follow my signal. If I say NOW, you quickly go to Jinyoung and untied him and bring him out quickly. Okay?" Joonie whispered to Jaebum who looking around him, trying to find Jinyoung.

"Yes hyung! I will." Jaebum said confidently.

They walked slowly to the building's door and looks inside. It's kinda dark because the building didn't have lights but Jaebum can saw Jinyoung, his dongsaeng, sitting on a chair in the middle of the building, being tied. He wants to go and save him but Joonie stop him because they suddenly heard someone walking to where Jinyoung is.

"Jinyoung.." Jaebum whispered sadly. Joonie looked at Jaebum and patted his back. "We will save him. Don't worry." Joonie said while hiding behind the door to hear what the man has said.

_"Well, well, well.. Look what happen here.. Did your leader already forget you?"_ _Heejun_ _said while smirked at Jinyoung who sitting helplessly on the chair._

_"Yah! I'm talking to you right now! Look at my eyes when I'm talking!"_ _Heejun_ _shout suddenly while pulling_ _Jinyoung's_ _hair to make him looked up. Jinyoung look at_ _Heejun_ _and smile slightly._

_"You not gonna life longer if Jaebum hyung comes.. He will make you suffer like what you did to him."_ _Jinyoung said while chuckled a little._ _Heejun_ _seems angry at him and slap_ _Jinyoung's_ _cheek hard._

_"I should just kill you but I'll wait for you leader to come."_ _Heejun_ _said then he just walks away just like that._

After Heejun walked away, Joonie quickly command his team to take each side of the building while he and Jaebum went to Jinyoung. Before Jaebum can walk to Jinyoung, Joonie suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Jaebum.. Here.. Take this. I want you to use this while I'll take care from here." Joonie said while giving the leader a gun. Jaebum looked at Joonie and the gun.

"You know how to use it. I used to teach you when you were 15 right? Just use this if you're in danger. Now go!" Joonie said while pushing Jaebum slight to go inside the building.

Jaebum quickly run to Jinyoung and whispered quietly to him. "Jinyoung! Jinyoung.. Are you okay?" Jaebum asked while patting the younger's cheeks few time.

Jinyoung look up and once he saw Jaebum's face, he quickly cry. "Hyung.. You're here.. Hyung.. I'm scared. I want to go out from here.." Jinyoung said while sobbing so hard. Jaebum quickly hug him and kissing the younger's forehead. "Shhh.. It's okay.. I'm here right now. We will go out from here. Don't worry.." Jaebum said while quickly untied the rope that tied Jinyoung's hands and legs. After Jinyoung was free, he quickly hugged his hyung tightly.

"Hyung.. I miss you.. I'm so scared here." Jinyoung said while sobbing on the older's neck. Jaebum hugged Jinyoung tightly and sigh relieved. "I know, I know. I miss you too.. I'm sorry for coming late. Now, you're safe. Let's get out from here. But first, wear this." Jaebum said while take off his bulletproof vast and wear it on Jinyoung. The younger looked at the leader blankly. "How about you hyung?" Jinyoung asked while he looking at Jaebum from head to toes. The leader was wearing a thin baby blue T-shirt with a black ripped jeans. Jaebun looked at Jinyoung and smile warmly. "I will be okay. Don't worry about me. Let's get out from here." He said while holding Jinyoung's hand tightly and tried to walked away from that awful place but being stop by a deep voice.

"Not so fast.." Heejun said while pointing a gun towards them. Jaebum quickly hide Jinyoung behind him. "What do you want Heejun? Please just let us go.." Jaebum said while glance around him to find way out.

"You think I will let you go just like that? Huh! Not a chance." Heejun said while still pointing the gun towards them.

"But.. At least let my member go?" Jaebum said while gripping Jinyoung's hand tightly.

"NO!"

"Jinyoung.. Please.. Not now.." Jaebum said while looking at Jinyoung.

"No! I won't go without you. If you want me to go, you come with me. If not, I will stay here with you." Jinyoung said while staring at Jaebum sternly.

"But Jinyoung.."

"Awww.. How sweet.. Your member don't want to leave without you. I guess he should die first. Right?" Heejun said while pulling the trigger and pointed the gun at Jinyoung. Jaebum shocked and hide Jinyoung behind him.

"Heejun.. Please.. He didn't involve in this. You want me right? Just take me. Leave him alone.." Jaebum said panic. Heejun then suddenly laugh loudly.

"Jaebum, Jaebum, Jaebum~ you think I'm gonna let that boy go just like that? Not a chance. I will kill what you love the most so that you will feels what I feels years ago.." Heejun said angrily while still pointing the gun to Jinyoung.

Jaebum gulped nervously. He then remember the gun Joonie gave him early. He close his eyes for awhile and look back at Heejun.

"Heejun.. It's not my fault. Jun dies because of you! You the one who disapproved him to dance even though you know that's the only thing that makes him happy. I'm just teaching him. I even advise him to tell you about it because you're his father. But you knows about it first and then you decided to make your own decision without asking him anything!" Jaebum said while grabbing the gun behind his back and glance at the younger behind him.

"Jinyoung, I need you to listen very carefully what I will tell you. And I want you to do it no matter what. Don't look back. Understand?" Jaebum whispered to Jinyoung quietly.

"Hyung.."

"I will distract him. So when he lost his focus towards you, I want you to run to the door. There will be lots of polices waiting for you. Run and don't look back. Understand?" Jaebum said again while glance to Heejun who thinking so hard of what Jaebum has said early.

"Hyung.. I don't want to leave you.." Jinyoung cried softly while gripping Jaebum's arm. Jaebum looked at the younger and smile gently. "I know. I won't leave you. I will be right behind you. Okay?" Jaebum said while wiping Jinyoung's tears. Jinyoung looked at the leader and nodded his head weakly. Jaebum smile and he looks back at Heejun who still staring at him.

"You lied! You the one who instigated him to dance! You the one who make him think that dance is the only thing that make him happy! It's you!!" Heejun shout hysterically making Jinyoung startled and gripped Jaebum's arm even tighter.

"Heejun.. Please.. You need to understand. He's only a teenage boy. He didn't think too much about his future. He just think what makes him happy.. You need to understand. Even when you kill me, Jun will never comes back to you." Jaebum said sadly while walk backwards together with Jinyoung. He looks at Heejun and to Jinyoung repeatedly. He glance at Jinyoung and mouth at him. _NOW!_

Jinyoung looked at the leader for the last time and run quickly towards the door but before the younger can reach the door, Heejun saw it and shoot at the younger.

_Bang!_ _Bang!_

Jinyoung startled. He suddenly feels like the things around him move so slow an he saw polices were running inside while holding guns and wears bulletproof vast like he wears. He looked behind him and what he saw makes him lost his soul.

In front of him are 2 bodies lying lifeless. One is Heejun and the other one is.. His hyung..

"H-Hyung.." Jinyoung shout but his voice didn't come out. He suddenly feels someone grabbed his shoulder and twist his body and he feels someone said something to his ear but he didn't hear it. All he think of his his leader.

"Jinyoung! Jinyoung! Wake up!" Joonie shout while slapping the younger's cheeks softly. Jinyoung eyes focus back at the inspector in front of him and he begin to panic.

"Jaebum hyung! He.. He.. Jaebum hyung!!!" Jinyoung shout hysterically while trying to get away from the older's tight grip on his shoulder.

"Jinyoung! Wait up!" Joonie shout but Jinyoung already run towards the leader's bloody body.

"Hyung! Hyung.. Please.. Not again.. Nononononono.." Jinyoung mumbled panic while slapping the older's cheeks. "Hyung.. Please stay with me. Please don't leave me. You've promise me. You said you will never broke your promise.. Please.. HYUNG!!" Jinyoung cried while shaking the leader's body.

"J-Jinyoung..."

Jinyoung stopped shaking the older and quickly looked at him. "Hyung? Hyung.. Oh god! Please stay with me.. The ambulance are on the way. You can make it. Don't give up." Jinyoung said pressing his hands on the leader's stomach. "J-Jinyoung.. D-Don't cry.." Jaebum said weakly while coughing some blood. Jinyoung shocked. He looked at his hyung with wide eyes.

"H-Hyung.. Please stay.. Don't leave us.. Please.." Jinyoung sobbing while holding tight the leader's bloody hand.

"J-Jinyoung.. Don't... Don't cry..." Jaebum said again while looking at his dongsaeng who shaking his head and crying even more. "Hyung.. You promise me. You said you will be with us forever.. Don't leave us. Please stay with us.. Please.. Hyungggg.." Jinyoung said while sobbing on the leader's chest.

Jaebum sigh helplessly. He looked at besides him, seeing Joonie was busy handle Heejun's body and he quickly run to Jaebum and hold the leader's other hand.

"Jae.. Hang on. The ambulance are on the way.." Joonie said weakly while push the leader's hair from his eyes. Jaebum smile slightly at his hyung and mouth _Thank you. Please take care of my members for me.._ Joonie shocked. He quickly shake his head and hold even Jaebum's hand even tighter.

"Nonononono.. You're not leaving.. Don't you dare leave. Your members need you. You need to be strong Jaebum. Jaebum! Do you hear me??" Joonie shout at Jaebum when he saw the leader starting to close his eyes.

Jinyoung quickly looked up and see the leader's face started to turns pale and his body started to feels cold. "H-Hyung.. What happen to him? Why his hands cold? Joonie hyung? What happen to Jaebum hyung?" Jinyoung shout hysterically when the leader started to lose his gripped on his hand.

"Nonononono.. Don't you dare let go of my hand. Don't you dare! Hyung!!" Jinyoung shout while hitting the leader's chest but the leader just looked at him and smile slightly. Jaebum used all his energy and bring his hand up and caressed the younger's cheeks softly.

"J-Jinyoung.. D-Don't cry.. I'll never leave you.. P-Please take care of your dongsaengs for me okay?" Jaebum said while coughing more blood and when Jinyoung want to replied, the leader's hand suddenly fall from his cheeks.

"Hyung? H-Hyung? HYUNGGG!!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys..  
> Guess what? I'm back again!! Yahooo~~ okay.. This is the second last chapter.. There is one more chapter for you guys~~ i hope you like this chapter and one more thing (the ending is happy) don't worry!


	10. Forever and Always

**_A month later..._ **

"Hyunggggg!! Come on! Wake up!~~" Jinyoung shout cutely while jumping on Jaebum's bed who just woke up from his slumber.

"W-What? Jinyoung.. Off my bed now.." Jaebum said with his husky voice from sleeping to the younger who had lots of energy in the morning.

"Come on hyung! You just discharged from hospital. We should take a wake!" Jinyoung said excitedly while blinking his eyes at the leader who can't even open his eyes.

"Jinyoung, I just discharged like 2 days ago and you want me to take a wake already? Seriously?? Can I just rest for some more day?" Jaebum said tiredly while yawning. Jinyoung looked at the older and pouted cutely. Jaebum open his eyes and saw the younger's face.

"What now?"

Suddenly..

"YOU GUYS! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Jinyoung shout loudly making the leader cupped his ears with his hands.

"What the?? Yah! Why are you screaming??" Jaebum shout angrily at Jinyoung who just showing his tongue at him and looks at the door.

"Aishhh! Seriously! Jin-"

"Jinyoung! What's happen?" Jackson come in casually with 4 other boys.

"This! He doesn't want to get out from his bed!" Jinyoung complained while pointing his finger to Jaebum who just sit up because of the screaming.

"What the hell??" Jaebum mumbled quietly while ruffling his bed hair.

"Hyung.. Come on. You need to exercise your body. You have been lying on the hospital's bed for over a month. The doctor said you need to move your body.." Jackson said while sit down on the bed besides Jinyoung who still pouting.

"And look what have you done to Jinyoung.. Do you ever see him whining and pouting in the morning?" Jackson said sassily while showing his tongue to Jinyoung childishly.

Jaebum sigh tiredly but still smile warmly when he saw the two boys were starting to fight. "Okay2.. Fine. I'll go. Just give me time to shower and get ready. And don't fight while I'm gone!" Jaebum said while knocking Jackson and Jinyoung's head gently.

"He's the one who start it first!" Jinyoung shout cutely while rubbing his head.

"You the one who whining like a kid." Jackson said while pushing Jinyoung's shoulder a bit. Jinyoung shocked. He looked at Jaebum and whine.

"Hyungggg~~"

"Jack.. Please stop.. You know how he is.." Jaebum said helplessly. Jinyoung smile when Jaebum take his side and hug the leader's arm cutely.

"You spoil him too much hyung. Look what have he become.." Jackson complained. The others who standing next to the leader's bed just laugh hearing Jackson complained.

"Aww.. Just saying you're jealous because Jaebum hyung didn't spoiled you~~~" Jinyoung teasing and quickly hide behind the leader when Jackson tried to hit him.

"Okay2! Enough.. Both of you! If you don't stop right now, I wouldn't go with you." Jaebum warned the two boys making them quickly get up from the bed and run away from the leader's room while shout _We go!! You just shower and get ready!!!_

Jaebum laughed seeing his members happy like this. What he notice is, his members seems more clingy to him after what happen last month.

**_ Flashback a month ago... _ **

_"Please save my hyung.. Please!!" Jinyoung shout when the medic comes. The medics were busy_ _transfer_ _Jaebum's_ _body on the stretcher and Jinyoung can't help but worried. "I want to come. Let me come with him. Please.." Jinyoung said weakly to the medics when he saw they we pushing Jaebum inside the ambulance. The medics looked at_ _Joonie_ _who stand besides Jinyoung, asking for some kind of permission and_ _Joonie_ _nodded his head quickly._

_"Jinyoung.. I'll meet you at the hospital okay? Try to calm down.."_ _Joonie_ _said while holding_ _Jinyoung's_ _hand and Jinyoung just nodded his head and quickly get inside the ambulance._

_==_

_On the way to the hospital, Jinyoung can't stay still when he saw the medics were busy giving his leader oxygen mask and checking his heart rate. Suddenly, one of the medic shout at the driver._

_"We need to bring him to the hospital quick! He loss lots of blood!"_

_Once_ _Jinyoung hear_ _that, he immediately cry and hold_ _Jaebum's_ _hand tightly. "_ _H-Hyung_ _.. Please don't leave me. Please.. You promise me we will be together for a long time. You promise we will celebrate our 3rd anniversary together with the others. Please.. Don't give up on us yet. Please.." Jinyoung cry while hugging the leader's waist. The medics who sit next to Jinyoung, patted his back while saying, "Sir, please be strong. We will try our best to save him. Don't worry."_

_Jinyoung look up and see the_ _medic's_ _face while sobbing. "Please.. I can't live without him. Please save him."_

_After like 10 minutes, they arrive at the hospital. The doctors and nurses were already waiting for them. Once the ambulance stop, the doctors quickly command their nurses to quickly bring Jaebum to the ER(emergency room). Jinyoung follow them with his hands and clothes full with_ _Jaebum's_ _blood. Once they arrives at the ER, Jinyoung want to follow inside but being stop by one of the nurse._

_"Sir, you can't come inside. Please wait outside."_

_Jinyoung reluctantly wait outside while staring at the door. There a lot of chair in front of him but he didn't feels like want to sit down. He was passing back and forth in front of the ER's door while biting his nails nervously. Then, he heard someone shout his name._

_"Jinyoung!"_

_Jinyoung looked up and see Jackson and the others come with Inspector_ _Joon_ _and their manager_ _. Once he saw Jackson, Jinyoung quickly run to him and hugged him while crying._

_"_ _J-Jackson_ _.._ _H-Hyung_ _.._ _J-Jaebum_ _hyung.._ _H-He_ _.."_

_"_ _Shhh_ _.. Calm down Jinyoung. He will be fine. He's our strong leader right? He will make it. Don't worry." Jackson said calmly even though he was shaking._

_"Right now, why don't we clean you up first in the toilet and we'll back here, waiting for Jaebum hyung? Okay..?" Jackson said softly while wiping_ _Jinyoung's_ _tears. Jinyoung looked at Jackson like a lost puppy and nodded his head weakly._

_"Mark hyung, I bring Jinyoung to the toilet to clean him up. If anything, call me." Jackson said to Mark who nodded his head. After that, Jackson bring Jinyoung to the nearest toilet and start to washed_ _Jinyoung's_ _bloody hands because Jinyoung seems still in dazed, Jackson have to do it._

_"Jinyoung.."_

_Jinyoung looked at Jackson face with expressions. "Yes?" Jinyoung said monotone._

_"What.. Err.. What happen to him?" Jackson said nervously while started to clean_ _Jinyoung's_ _clothes a little bit._

_"He's dead. Jaebum hyung managed to shot him in his heart before.." Jinyoung started to cry again. Jackson stop his task, and bring Jinyoung towards his chest and hug him._

_"It's okay Jinyoung. Don't cry like this._ _Jabeum_ _hyung will not like it. Jaebum hyung is strong. I'm sure he will make it through. Don't be sad okay?" Jackson said gently while rubbing_ _Jinyoung's_ _back softly. Jinyoung used to be the strongest person in their group. If everyone was crying, he will never cry. He will be the one who comfort them. But now, it's change after the_ _news about_ _their leader being chase by a psycho man. Jinyoung become restless, he will cry every night and always looks for the leader. He can't sleep alone and always want the leader to sleep with him. It's break Jackson's heart a lot seeing one of his member acting like this._

_"Okay.. Come one. Let's go to the others and wait for_ _Jaebum's_ _hyung." Jackson said while wiping his tears and Jinyoung. Jinyoung nodded his head and just follow Jackson from behind._

_==_

_It's already 5 hours passes but Jaebum still not out yet. They keep on seeing doctors and nurses come out from the room, but when they want to ask about their leader, the nurses will say that the were trying right now._

_While they were waiting restless outside the ER, suddenly they heard a loud siren and they saw a red light, blinking on the ER's door. Jinyoung immediately stand up and looks at their manager._

_"Hyung.. What's going on? Why there was siren and why the room has a red light? Hyung! What's happen??" Jinyoung shout hysterically. Jackson and Mark were trying to calm down and the_ _maknaes_ _were standing besides their manager with frightened face._

_Suddenly, a doctor come out from the room while shouting at his nurse. "He loss lots of blood. We need an A blood. Now!"_

_Their manager quickly went to the doctor while asking, "What's happen? What's happen to him doctor?" The doctor looked at their manager with a serious looks. "He suddenly stop breathing and he loss a lot of blood. We need to stop his bleeding first. I'm sorry. I will tell you more later. I will try my best to save him." After that, his nurse come to him with 2 bags full of blood and the doctor quickly went back inside the ER._

_Jinyoung_ _who heard what the doctor said, shocked. He_ _suddenly fall down on the floor. Fortunately, Jackson was standing besides him, so Jackson managed to caught him before anything bad happen to him._

_"Jinyoung!"_

_"Jackson.. Please tell me that Jaebum hyung will be fine. Please Jackson. Please.." Jinyoung plead the rapper_ _helplessly_ _. Jackson doesn't know what to do. He just patted_ _Jinyoung's_ _back gently while kissing the boy's temple softly._

_==_

_After that sudden attack, they're back sitting at the waiting chair._ _Yugyeom_ _were lying his head on_ _Bambam's_ _lap while the latter was caressing his hair. Youngjae was leaning his head on Mark's shoulder and Jackson just staring at the white wall in front of him blankly. While Jinyoung.. He was staring at the door with his red, tearing eyes. Everyone was tired but they didn't have a gut to sleep not until they know about their leader's status._

_Suddenly, a doctor come out from_ _and looks at them. "Mr._ _Im's_ _family?"_

_Jinyoung was the first one to stand up, follow by Jackson and their manager. "Doctor? How is my hyung? Is he okay?" Jinyoung asked trembling. Jackson who saw it, quickly holding the_ _boy's_ _hand tightly._

_"Calm down. He's fine now. We managed to stop the bleeding. The bullet almost hit his heart and because of that, he loss lots of his blood. Right now, he still unconscious and we have to put him in ICU for awhile until we saw some improvement in his chart." The doctor said calmly while looking at them one by one._

_"And when will he wake up doctor?" Jackson asked when he saw everyone seems still dazed. The doctor looks at Jackson sadly._

_"That's.. I can't tell you. His body really weak when we're doing the operation. We almost loss him because his heartbeat rate keeps on dropping. I say, just stay by his side and try to talk to him. He's in a coma state. He can hear us but he can't wake up. Because he's in ICU right now, only one person can come in. So that's all I have to tell you. If you want to asked anything, don't be afraid, just call the nurse."_

_After the doctor explained to them, Jinyoung was still shocked. He looked at his manager, giving some kind of signal that he want to visit the leader first and without saying anything his manager nodded his head._

_Once he got the confirmation, he walked slowly to the room with tearing eyes. His hands were_ _shaking_ _so hard. He takes a deep breathe and he slide_ _open_ _the door. Once the door open, he can't stop his tears_ _when_ _he saw his hyung, his leader lying on the bed, lifelessly. Suddenly he remember what's happen in the past making his tears flows heavily._

_He walked slowly to the leader and sit on the chair next to the bed. The leader had an oxygen mask on and his face was so pale. Jinyoung hold the leader's hand gently. He started to cry_ _even_ _harder when he feels how cold the leader's hand are._

_"_ _H-Hyung_ _.._ _P-Please_ _wake up.. I miss you. The others also miss you. I miss hearing your laugh. I miss seeing your gummy smile. I miss the way you lead us._ _H-Hyung_ _.. Please come back to us. How am I gonna tell your family about this?_ _H-Hyung_ _.. Please.." Jinyoung said while sobbing on the leader's arm. After like 10 minutes he's with the leader, he decided to went home, fresh up his body and come back. He looked at the leader's pale face and he move forward to kiss the leader's forehead. "I love you. Please wake up soon." Jinyoung said quietly and went out from the room._  
_Once he's out, Jackson looked at him worriedly. "Jinyoung.. Are you okay?" Jackson asked while holding his hand. Jinyoung looked at Jackson and smile slight. "I'm fine. Maybe.. Jackson.. I want to go home. I need to shower. My body is full with Jaebum_ _hyung's_ _blood." Jinyoung said weakly. Jackson who startled with the sudden change, quickly nodded his head. "I guess let just go home for now. We will visit Jaebum hyung tomorrow okay?" Jackson said softly to the others and they just follow what Jackson's said._

_"Mark, can you drive for tonight? I need to take care of something with Inspector_ _Joon_ _." Their manager said softly. Mark looks at his manager and nodded his head._

** _End of Flashback_ **

"Hyung! What are you staring at?"

Jaebum startled from his daydreaming when Jackson come in while sitting next to him. He looked at Jackson and smile warmly making the younger showing a weird face.

"Hyung? Are you okay? Or you still in your dream?" Jackson asked while poking the leader's waist making the leader laugh cutely.

"I'm not in my dream Jack. Stop that! It's tickle." Jaebum said while laughing. Jackson smile when he saw the leader laugh like he used to be.

"I miss hearing your laugh hyung.." Jackson said suddenly making the leader stop laughing and smile instead.

"I know Jack. I miss it too. Good to be back like always." Jaebum said while ruffling Jackson's hair. Jackson was going to mad at his leader for messing his hair but seeing his leader's smile widely making he forget about his messy hair.

"Okay then. You said you will come with us! Quick!" Jackson said while pushing the leader to the bathroom.

"Okay2.. Aish! You're so bossy!" Jaebum said while walking towards the bathroom. Jackson laugh while shout, "Only for you hyung!" Making the leader laugh again.

××

"Hyungggg! You cheat! Not fair! Jinyoung hyung! Look at Jackson hyung!" Youngjae whined cutely at Jinyoung who staring at them playing games while waiting for their leader.

"Yah! Wang Jackson! Can you please for once, playing fair?" Jingyoung said while looking at Jackson who seems shocked by hearing what Jinyoung had call him.

"What did you call me? Yah! I'm older than you okay!" Jackson shout at Jinyoung who laugh. The others just staring at them.

"Yeah right. Older like 7 months." Jinyoung said teasing. Jackson was going to knocked the boy's head but then they heard a deep, husky voice.

"What did I said early? Not to fight while I'm gone right? And why do I saw 2 grown up man fighting with each other?" Jaebum said while wearing his leather jacket.

"Hyungggggg~~~"

Jackson whined cutely while running to Jaebum and hugged his waist tightly. "Jinyoung being rude to me.." Jackson said while pouting.

"What? I'm not! I'm just calling his name!" Jin defence himself quickly. The others who sitting near them, quickly pretend that they didn't know anything about the fight. Don't want to involved with them.

"Okay2.. Now.. Enough with the fight okay? Both of you. Say sorry to each other." Jaebum said while pushing Jackson to standing in front of Jinyoung.

"Why I have to apologize? It's not my fault." Jackson said while crossing his arms. Jaebum sigh and looked at Jinyoung.

 _Do it. Apologize to him. Plea_ _se.._ Jaebum give some kind of signal to Jinyoung. At first Jinyoung was whining, saying that he don't want to apologize but when Jaebum looked at him with sad face, he quickly went to Jackson and hugged him in a cute way.

"Jackson hyunggggg~~ I'm sorry.. Forgive me??" Jinyoung said while nuzzle his cheeks on Jackson's shoulder. Jackson looked at Jinyoung and pouted. "You do that again, you're dead!" Jackson said while showing his toothy smile and hugged Jinyoung back.

Jaebum who stand behind them, smile warmly. "There. Problem solve. So, can we go now?" Jaebum said while clapping his hands and looks at his members with bright smile.

"Yes! Let's goooo~~~" Jackson shout happily while dragging the leader with him.

==

After 3 hours spending times with his members, laughing, eating and playing games, Jaebum feels that this was the best time in his life. He feels that his life was complete now. Jaebum used to feels insecure when he having fun with his members outside, afraid that someone will harm them. But now, seeing his members laughing and teasing each other in front of him, make him realize that it's okay to feels insecure because there will always someone that will take care of him secretly. Like his members. Because no matter how they were having fun, his members always asking about him.

"Hyung!"

Jaebum startled from his thought and looked behind him. He smile warmly. "Yes Jinyoung.. What is it?" Jaebum said while casually he intertwined his fingers with the younger.

"Hmm.. Nothing." Jinyoung said while smiling at his leader. Jaebum looked at Jinyoung while furrowed his eyebrows.

"Really Jinyoung? You think I just know you yesterday huh? Come on. Spill it out." Jaebum said while he started to walk slowly, so that he have some times Jinyoung.

"It's just.. Ermm.. Nothing's important.." Jinyoung said again with nervous tone. Jaebum stop walking and looked at the younger.

"Hey.. Everything you say is important to me. Okay? Just tell me what's going on in you mind." Jaebum said softly. Jinyoung looked at Jaebum and suddenly he feels like wanna cry. He quickly looked down to his feet. Jaebum who shocked with the younger sudden attitude, quickly pulled him closer to him.

"Jinyoung? What's happen? Are you okay? Hey.. Why are you cry??" Jaebum asked worriedly when he push the younger's chin up and saw the younger's tearing eyes.

"It's just.. I'm scared. I'm scared to be happy. I'm scared that if I'm happy, somebody will take that happiness away from me. Like what happen to you. I don't want that to happen again. I'm scared hyung. I almost loss you for 2 times." Jinyoung said quietly while sobbing. Jaebum looked at the younger sadly and quickly brought the younger into his arms.

"Hey.. Calm down okay? Nobody will took away your happiness. I will ensure that. Even Jackson will do something bad if someone tried to do so. Don't think like that. I know you must be suffering because of me. And I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry that because of me, you being insecure. I'm not gonna promise you that I will be fine. Because in the future, we don't know what will happen to us right? But I will promise you that I will take care of myself so that I will never get hurt again. And you will never think that you gonna loss me again. Okay?" Jaebum said softly, like a lullaby to Jinyoung's ears.

Jinyoung nodded his head and nuzzling even closer to the leader. "I love you Jinyoung. I love you guys a lot. I don't know what happen to me if you guys didn't with me." Jaebum said while kissing Jinyoung's forehead softly. He pulled the younger away from his body, and wiped the tears.

"So, don't cry like this. If you feels insecure or feels something not right, just tell me. And we will try to think about it together. Okay?" Jaebum said while showing his gummy smile at Jinyoung who automatic smile after he seeing the bright smile from his leader.

"Okay. Thank you hyung. For everything." Jinyoung said while hugging the leader tightly. Jaebum laugh and patted the younger's back.

"Of course Jinyoung. Thank you to you too for always being by my side. I love all of you, forever and always...❤"

× End ×

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my handsome and beautiful people~~  
>  Guess what? This is the end of "I'm sorry, I Lied"


End file.
